Resurgent
by Morticher
Summary: What if Triss doesn't die, Matthew hides her life and continues the Bureaus work. Will Triss and Tobias ever have the life they want and deserve and will the Bureau bring the war back to Chicago. This is how I wanted the divergent trilogy to continue. Rated T but May change to M. I have Changed the title as I had a slight blond moment please READ and REVIEW as it's my first Story
1. Chapter 1

**Triss P O V**

I wake to find to myself on a cold hard bed, cold metal seeps into my bones and makes them hurt. I tried to open my eyes but they will not move, I tried to raise my hand but it stays glued to my side my heart starts to race but I can't feel it properly. I hear the door squeak as it opens and footsteps moving across the floor I'm not sure how many and whose they are I try to open my mouth and scream for help and still nothing moves I hear voices Cara Christina a hand takes mine and I know the touch immediately. Fingers interlaced with mine circles drawn on the back of my hand something I felt so many times something that has always bought me comfort and security begs me to open my eyes and I feels arms reaching under my back and around my legs he is holding me to his chest with my eyes closed I can picture the snake around his neck going up to his earlobe I remember the first time be saved me at the Chasm why can't I tell him I'm here. He is sobbing begging me to open my eyes one last time, to smile and I hear Christina's voice trying to console him

"We all knew she'd never let Caleb do that she would never let him die. She never thought she wasn't good enough for Abnegation but it was one of her strongest traits to save those not thinking of herself."

I feel Tobias lift me back onto the bed his arms they leave me the back on the cold metal alone. I realise they think I am dead I feel his lips touch my forehead he rests his cheek on mine he whispers in my ear

"I'm sorry I can't remember, I can't let myself remember I will use serum to forget it all."

I can feel water landing on my cheek and it breaks my heart as I realise it must be tears from Tobias.

Slow shuffling footsteps move away from me the door opens and closes once more.

I don't know how long I lie on the bed in the pretence of my death what feels like days is properly just hours the door opens once again this time two people walking quickly talking to each other

"We have to swap the bodies now they are cremating her in 3 hours we will get her to Boston we can carry out work to continue we must make everyone genetically pure."

I recognise Matthews's voice he must have been working with David the whole time. Just protected himself from the memory serum by pretending to be with us.

 **Caleb P O V**

She was all I had left, he wouldn't even let me say good bye. I know he blames me but what was I supposed to do how I was I meant to stop her she locked me in and even with all my intelligence I couldn't open the door I couldn't stop her. I don't even know who I am trying to convince any more me or him. I see Four Christina and Cara leave her room. I wait I need to see her to say goodbye but I can bring myself to enter I walk away around the corner and slump to my knees. Sobs wrack through my chest I want her to be with me selfishly telling me it ok she is still here. How could I have been so wrong why did it take so long for me to realise that she was the purest soul. I allowed Jannine to warp my brain to make me turn against my own sister. Time I will never get back.

I hear footsteps coming close and I hide myself ashamed of the tears but more scared that it will be four and he will take some of the pain he is feeling out on me he will never forgive me. It's not its Matthew he is with one of David's Lackeys they are carrying a body wrapped in cloth and tied with Rope. They enter the Room where Triss lying. I cower back I have never been brave. They quickly come out of the room again and this time they are carrying Triss's body. I want to challenge them to know what is going on ask them why and where they are taking her. So many have died because of this and I am too scared to confront them. I follow behind them trying to stay hidden trying to be more like Triss than Ever before. I can hear them talking saying that they need to get her body away tonight to Boston. That they need the experiments to continue the work was too important and no one has come from the experiment with their DNA as pure as hers. David asks if the meds are prepared they can't keep her like this for much longer as her brain will begin to degrade and then it really will be for nothing. Chicago is lost they can do what they want But This one she will save the rest of the world and with that done we will then take Chicago down.

I can't quite understand what he is talking about how Triss can be brought back how she can still save the world they want to have. Then I remember the veils that David didn't want me to see in his office when he was trying to turn me the way Jannine had. I know one was the Death serum but I couldn't see the other one. What if it was a paralytic what if Triss was still alive? I race to David's offices as fast as I can fling open the door not caring who hears me. There is paper everywhere from where the allegiant have searched for information into the bureau of Genetic welfare. I remember that the button to open the safe is in his draw I press it down remember the code I had seen him enter. It opens but everything is gone damn that is the only thing I could have shown to Four to make him listen to me. I grab a map that shows Chicago and Boston it is a long way but they have to listen they have to understand that we can save her before it's too late.

I race around the Airport I can Four sitting on the Fount in the atrium. I have to tell him. I know he didn't want to listen to me yesterday when I told him what Triss had said but I have to tell him now it's to important. They will be gone soon and if we don't follow we really will Lose Triss for ever.

I race up to him and as soon as I see him his face starts to change. I can see the anger in his eyes before I manage to speak he shouts at me

"NO I told you I don't want to hear it"

His fists connects with my Jaw and I am on the Ground Fours stand and walks off. I don't have time for this if he won't listen to me I will have to do this myself.

I go back to where I saw Matthew take Triss. He was moving her out to a car. There was a van following and the back door left open. I climbed in side. Hid myself under a sack and then I heard the door slam shut.

I don't know where we are going but it's cold in the back of the truck but there is an earthy smell that reminds me of when we were staying at Amity. The Rhythm of the truck makes me tired and I soon find myself falling asleep.

 **Triss POV**

The Door opens once again. This time Mathew walks in they have a body with them. I'm lifted off of the Table and Matthew says to me.

"Don't worry Triss let's get you in the car and then I will explain everything. You really are going to save the world you know, whether you like it or not"

With that I am carried out of the Room. No one is around it's not like I can scream or fight back. Ideas flow through me Brian but every single one of the means I have to be able to shout to move to fight in some way. I trusted Matthew he wanted the same as us. He even helped us to stop David from wiping everyone's memories he helped us to get rid of him and know he is doing this.

I feel sun light on my skin for first time in what feels like days. It warms me and I am placed in the back of a car. My hands are pulled tightly behind my back and tied a gag is put in my mouth then I feel a sharp prick as a needle enters the side of my neck. Matthew sits in the car next to me and then says that he will explain everything just as soon as we are on the move.

I start to feel pins and needles all over my body breathing becomes easier and the band around my chest eases. My muscles are coming back to life and I now that soon I will be able to move again.

Matthew is holding a gun at me side.

"Look I know that you don't agree with what we are doing you don't believe that people are damaged but they are. When you live in those factions you are only able to process thoughts emotion and feeling that are connected to the factions you are in. That's why they keep having wars. But you, you are pure you are perfect you process everything. You don't lie not because your faction tells you to tell the truth but because you can't, you put everyone before yourself to the point where you would willing die before you lying Brother. You are fearless with your self-sacrifices and the Erudite in you let you plan strategies and see what others don't. Do you not think it is fair that there should be a new generation pure like you?"

"I know that you are trying to work out a way that you can get back to them. Look out the window do you see that smoke it is a funeral pyre. It's yours they are giving you a Dauntless send off and I believe the one person who could be a danger to our plan is going to go back to Dauntless and wipe his memory to scare to live with the memory of you and what you had. You now you have broken promises to him no secrets never to leave him ne wont forgive you. "

I could feel tears slide down my face. I had promised Tobias that I would leave that there would be no secrets. The last one I swapped places with my brother this meant that I left him. A last secret that looks like it will be the end to everything I hold dear or what's left of it any way. I know I've broken the promises I made the guilt makes me just sit in silence with no will to fight.

I can see the smoke billowing in the air. I can only imagine Tobias's face the pain and grief I have caused him. For the first time I start to think back over the choices I had made. The times when I hadn't been honest when I had put my life on the line for others not thinking of the pain he felt with the fear of losing me. To have finally done it. For him to believe that I was dead I was gone. I knew Matthew was right he had made the promise himself he had promised to forget to forget me and to live without the pain of my loss.

I turned my face away from Matthew not wanting to let him see me cry see the scared child that I really was. For the first time ever I allowed myself to be selfish and ask myself why was I allowed to be with him for such a short time why after I found him we have we had to fight everyday just to survive to save others who couldn't save themselves. For the first time I saw myself through others eyes the abnegation part of me telling me that I had to let them go die if I could but Erudite and Dauntless already planning how I would one day get home. If I ever really truly deserved to. I had given up everything being selfless but had caused the most pain whilst doing it.

I sat in Silence. Matthew poked me once more with the gun before leaving me to my thoughts.

"I might as well tell you what is going to happen. It will take about 14 hours to drive to Boston. Once you are there I am going to give you a chance to see the lives you are going to save and also to see the world before the genetic engineering you will see what we are going to bring back and hopefully when you seeing that it will mean that you will want to help. But I will let you rest and then you can see what we are really fighting for."

I eventually fall asleep in the car. As close my eyes vivid pictures of Tobias meet me. I dream about our time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of div** **ergent said with tears in my eyes, Part of this chapter is from Allegiant the final chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Triss POV**

I wake to feel a sharp pain in my side. Matthew was pushing a gun into my ribs.

"We are in Boston now. Don't have any smart ideas about getting out of here, everyone is dedicated to making this world better and no one is going to help you. "

There was sneer of a smile creeping up at the side of his mouth.

I didn't reply just sat in the car numb after everything I had done to save the people of Chicago even to the point of them now believing I was dead. I refused to face Matthew and just stared straight in fount of me. Nothing he could say was going to make me believe that if you were not Divergent or Pure there was something wrong with you and you were not good for anything except experimenting on.

He poked me again with the gun trying to get me to look at him but I stoically refused to give him what he wanted.

He pulled at my arm and dragged me form the car. I looked up and I could see a destroyed city much like Chicago. But with no walls surrounding it.

Matthew spoke to me again

"Well this is where we built the first of the experiments before we used Chicago. We found that we were having to reset them by wiping their memories they didn't change and there wasn't a single divergent between them. We had to shut it down and then start working with your group in Chicago. Nita was right when she told Tobias that he wasn't really Divergent that he was as damaged as the rest of them."

At the sound of Tobias's I brought my tied hands up and kicked out at Matthew as hard as I could I felt my foot connect to the side of his face and I felt pride when I heard and crack and new I had to at least fractured his jaw. The celebration didn't last long though before I knew it a sharp pain hit the back of my head and al I saw was black.

 **Tobias POV**

I plug the hair clippers into the outlet near the mirror. The right guard is already in place, so all I have to do is run it through my hair, bending my ears down to protect them from the blade, turning my head to check the back of my neck for places I might have missed. The shorn hair falls on my feet and shoulders, itching whatever bare skin it finds. I run my hand over my head to make sure it's even, but I don't need to check, not really. I learned to do this myself when I was young.

I spend a lot of time brushing it from my shoulders and feet, then sweeping it into a dustpan. When I finish, I stand in front of the mirror again, and I can see the edges of my tattoo, the Dauntless flame.

I take the vial of memory serum from my pocket. I know that one vial will erase most of my life, but it will target memories, not facts. I will still know how to write, how to speak, how to put together a computer, because that data was stored in different parts of my brain. But I won't remember anything else.

The experiment is over. Johanna successfully negotiated with the government—David's superiors—to allow the former faction members to stay in the city, provided they are self-sufficient, submit to the government's authority, and allow outsiders to come in and join them, making Chicago just another metropolitan area, like Milwaukee. The Bureau, once in charge of the experiment, will now keep order in Chicago's city limits.

It will be the only metropolitan area in the country governed by people who don't believe in genetic damage. A kind of paradise. Matthew told me he hopes people from the fringe will trickle in to fill all the empty spaces, and find there a life more prosperous than the one they left.

All that I want is to become someone new. In this case, Tobias Johnson, son of Evelyn Johnson. Tobias Johnson may have lived a dull and empty life, but he is at least a whole person, not this fragment of a person that I am, too damaged by pain to become anything useful.

"Matthew told me you stole some of the memory serum and a truck," says a voice at the end of the hallway. Christina's. "I have to say, I didn't really believe him."

I must not have heard her enter the house through the muffle. Even her voice sounds like it is traveling through water to reach my ears, and it takes me a few seconds to make sense of what she says. When I do, I look at her and say, "Then why did you come, if you didn't believe him?"

"Just in case," she says, starting toward me. "Plus, I wanted to see the city one more time before it all changes. Give me that vial, Tobias."

"No." I fold my fingers over it to protect it from her. "This is my decision, not yours."

Her dark eyes widen, and her face is radiant with sunlight. It makes every strand of her thick, dark hair gleam orange like it's on fire.

"This is not your decision," she says. "This is the decision of a coward, and you're a lot of things, Four, but not a coward. Never."

"Maybe I am now," I answer passively. "Things have changed. I'm all right with it."

"No, you're not."

I feel so exhausted all I can do is roll my eyes.

"You can't become a person she would hate," Christina says, quietly this time. "And she would have hated this."

Anger stampedes through me, hot and lively, and the muffled feeling around my ears falls away, making even this quiet Abnegation street sound loud. I shudder with the force of it.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Shut up! You don't know what she would hate; you didn't know her, you—"

"I know enough!" she snaps. "I know she wouldn't want you to erase her from your memory like she didn't even matter to you!"

I lunge toward her, pinning her shoulder to the wall, and lean closer to her face.

"If you dare suggest that again," I say, "I'll—"

"You'll what?" Christina shoves me back, hard. "Hurt me? You know, there's a word for big, strong men who attack women, and it's coward."

I remember my father's screams filling the house, and his hand around my mother's throat, slamming her into walls and doors. I remember watching from my doorway, my hand wrapped around the door frame. And I remember hearing quiet sobs through her bedroom door, how she locked it so I couldn't get in.

I step back and slump against the wall, letting my body collapse into it.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I know," she answers.

We stand still for a few seconds, just looking at each other. I remember hating her the first time I met her, because she was a Candor, because words just dribbled out of her mouth unchecked, careless. But over time she showed me who she really was, a forgiving friend, faithful to the truth, brave enough to take action. I can't help but like her now, can't help but see what Triss saw in her.

"I know how it feels to want to forget everything," she says. "I also know how it feels for someone you love to get killed for no reason, and to want to trade all your memories of them for just a moment's peace."

She wraps her hand around mine, which is wrapped around the vial.

"I didn't know Will long," she says, "but he changed my life. He changed me. And I know Triss changed you even more."

The hard expression she wore a moment ago melts away, and she touches my shoulders, lightly.

"The person you became with her is worth being," she says. "If you swallow that serum, you'll never be able to find your way back to him."

The tears come again, like when I saw Triss's body, and this time, pain comes with them, hot and sharp in my chest. I clutch the vial in my fist, desperate for the relief it offers, the protection from the pain of every memory clawing inside me like an animal.

Christina puts her arms around my shoulders, and her embrace only makes the pain worse, because it reminds me of every time Tris's thin arms slipped around me, uncertain at first but then stronger, more confident, more sure of herself and of me. It reminds me that no embrace will ever feel the same again, because no one will ever be like her again, because she's gone.

She's gone, and crying feels so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do. Christina holds me upright and doesn't say a word for a long time.

Eventually I pull away, but her hands stay on my shoulders, warm and rough with calluses. Maybe just as skin on a hand grows tougher after pain in repetition, a person does too. But I don't want to become a calloused man.

There are other kinds of people in this world. There is the kind like Tris, who, after suffering and betrayal, could still find enough love to lay down her life instead of her brother's. Or the kind like Cara, who could still forgive the person who shot her brother in the head. Or Christina, who lost friend after friend but still decided to stay open, to make new ones. Appearing in front of me is another choice, brighter and stronger than the ones I gave myself.

My eyes opening, I offer the vial to her. She takes it and pockets it.

"I know Zeke's still weird around you," she says, slinging an arm across my shoulders. "But I can be your friend in the meantime. We can even exchange bracelets if you want, like the Amity girls used to."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

We walk down the stairs and out to the street together. The sun has slipped behind the buildings of Chicago, and in the distance I hear a train rushing over the rails, but we are moving away from this place and all that it has meant to us, and that is all right.

There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.

But sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life.

That is the sort of bravery I must have now.

 **Caleb POV**

I can't believe I fell asleep, I rub my eyes trying to make them focus I can hear voices outside the Truck the door starts to open and I get ready to jump on any one who is in my way. I shout and push the doors open to quick without thinking. As I land on the floor I see a girl in front of me I stop before I can think I hear a voice behind me

"that was pretty stupid" then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of the Divergent trilogy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Caleb POV**

I am laying on my back it is cold and hard but my head is throbbing in pain. I try to sit up but I start to feel dizzy and sick. I slowly lie down again and open my eyes. The celling is swimming above me and I stare at the light fixture trying to steady myself. As my vision improves I try to sit up, I am more successful this time. I look around the room that I am in. It more of a shack and I can see a door way its covered by simple cloth. I slowly walk over to the curtain and I can hear voices outside.

"….No dad you have to listen he is Caleb Prior I saw him when I was outside Chicago. I can't get incontact with Nita I have tried but there was no response. If he is here and she's not answering something must have gone wrong and the only way, we will find out is if we ask him"

I could hear pleading in her voice, was she pleading for me? Could that mean if I wasn't careful I would soon be dead.

My only option was to tell them who I was and the fact the I knew Nita. I slowly made my way to the curtain and pushed it aside. Before I could blink there was a gun pointed at my face.

"Sit over there" the man said quickly with force in his voice, his hand pointing toward an old wooden chair at the table. I quickly walked over and started to talk.

"I can Explain. Yes, my name is Caleb Prior and I have come from Chicago…" before I could finish the man said

"I told you if they find him here we will be in trouble they have already taken your sister do you want them to take you as well" his voice cracked as he spoke and he lowered his gun. The girl came over and sat opposite me

She rubbed her eyes "why are you here? And how much do you know?"

How much should I tell them.

"first tell me where I am and then I will tell you as much as possible. "

"we are just outside Boston" the girl said "we live in the Fringe"

Well I thought that certainly makes life easier if they live in the fringe and they now Nita at least that means that they are our side I hope.

I took a deep breath and began

"ok, so about 2 months ago we found out that our lives were just an experiment that was being run by the Bureau of genetic Welfare. Our leaders didn't want us to leave the city bit a small group of us left to find out what the hope was beyond the wall. We were met by a man named David. To start with we thought that we might have a better life out here. Then David decided that he was going to erase everyone's memories in Chicago. We disagreed they knew the truth but they were happy to continue living. We met Nita and they were looking at a revolution to stop the experiments to free everyone and let them live as they are. David didn't like that and he shot my sister. Everyone thought she was dead. 2 hours before her funeral I saw them move her body swap it with another and take her in a car. I had seen that David had kept a paralytic in his safe and I went to try and tell the others that we had to save her. They wouldn't listen and with no time to convince them I jumped in the truck and Hoped that it would follow the car where they took it. Then I woke up and your dad punched me in the head."

"Nita what do you know about Nita?"

She sounded like she might cry

"Well Nita attacked one night with a group from the fringe One of our friends Uriah was killed. A lot of equipment was damaged at the Bureau that's why Matthew has brought Triss here so they can carry on the experiments. That's probably why you can't get in contact with her. But she was alive and well the last time I saw her. They were talking about some of the fringe moving into Chicago and joining the communities. I think the plan is to get rid of the factions but I don't know how that can work as is it all that we have ever known. "

I stopped I didn't really have anything else I could say nothing I could offer yet to ask them to help me and I Just waited for one of them to speak.

"Well you obviously have a really well thought out plan here what were you going to do walk in and demand that they give you your sister back?"

The man he seems really rather pissed and annoyed more than anything. But he was right I hadn't thought it through and I would have to have evidence to take back to Chicago that she was alive which means I will need their help.

"ok so no I didn't think it through but I am really hoping that you will help me. You said that they had taken your other daughter too. If we work together we can find a way to save both of them. I can get Dauntless soldiers who will fight and do anything to get Triss Back I have Erudite friends who would be able to get their heads around any puzzle and come up with a plan we can make this work but I will need your help. Agree to come back to Chicago and tell my friends that you have seen Triss then they will come here and we will find Triss and your sister and save them Both."

The room went quiet and I could see the silent glances that went between the two of them. It was obvious that the dad didn't want his daughter in any danger scared of losing her however I could see determination in her eyes she turned to me and said

"my names Kyia and I will be coming back to Chicago with you when do you want to leave? "

Her eyes were dancing

"oh and this my dad Benjamin. Dad just get everyone together we should be back in a couple of days we can take the truck. They have never noticed before and why should now be any different Make sure you talk to Daniel I know you blame him but he would do anything to have Sky back."

Benjamin sighed knowing it was a battle that he was not going to win. "Fine but wait until tonight at least eat first and wait for darkness to cover your retreat.

 **Triss POV**

This time I wake up and I can't move again but it's not the same numb feeling as before. I can feel restraints on my writs, ankles and across my stomach. I open my eyes and once again Matthew is standing over me.

"Well I was going to give you a break and let you look at the world you were going to save but then you decided to kick me in the face and I changed my mind." He was trying to sound tough but he could only do it as I was tied down.

"shame I didn't brake your jaw I really rather hoped I had. You do know that I am going to fight you every step of the way you can't make me do things so you might as well kill me now." I said it with immense satisfaction and a gleam in my eye I wasn't going down without a fight

He looked at me with hate

"I don't need you to co-operate we just need you. Your going to go into the sims again and then we will map both you DNA and your brain which is all we really need to replicate who you are we can then ensure that future DNA is mapped in the same way therefore everyone will be Pure."

Again I just laughed

"Why does everyone have to be pure." I shouted

"Can't you see that different is good or are you just as stupid and scared as Jeannine was. That is what is destroying this world not the fact our DNA is different but the fact that no one recognises that is good. That's why the genes were changed in the first place to make improvements and look how well that turned out"

I had to keep him talking make him angry I left hand was starting to come loss and if I could just keep his attention away from that for long enough then maybe just maybe I would be able to strike first and get myself free. I would never stop fighting.

"I know what you're doing."

He whispered

"Sky I think now would be a good time to take the edge off and then she might be a little more compliant."

He smiled as he said this. I felt a painful stab in my neck. I was expecting everything to go dark again but this time tings just started to float. I wanted to laugh I tried really hard to remember what is was I was thinking but each time I tried things just got funnier. First a smile then a giggle. What the hell was I doing I don't giggle but I couldn't stop myself.

"Finally peace" was Matthews remark.

He just looked at me like I was some sick creature then started talking to that women Sky again.

What was I supposed to remember I needed to do something that was really important but the closer I got to remembering the further away the memory went.

"Well now you are listening I suppose that I will at least let you know what is going to happen. As you are Pure and have showed abilities with in three factions I think we will start with Sims for those. These will work differently. You see where as before you were aware that you were in a sim with this one you won't be it has been designed just for a divergent. These sims will tape in to your memories of times when you have shown traits for all of the factions. As they are your own memories you will aware of being you but not that it isn't real. We will start with Dauntless and go from there. This will be a long Process and I am sure that you will do these many times but just remember each one completed will get us one step closer to a pure World"

He looked over at Sky again.

"Ok Sky do the checks you need to do we don't want anything that could drain her energy and as soon as you know what is going on then we will begin. I expect her ready within two Hours."

With that David Turned on his heal and stamped out of the room.

I was left now with just Sky and for the first time I realised that she couldn't have been much older than me. She was willowy and had short blond hair. She walked over to me and all but whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, they think they have me controlled. I have to protect my family on the fringe but I will also keep you safe. I will do everything I can to save you."

She walked away and picked up a syringe and came back over to you.

"I'm just going to do a blood test so I know what you will need to keep your body healthy Matthew will be back. I can't stop him from putting you in those sims but I will try slow down his process as much as possible."

Her words were floating past me ears I still couldn't remember what I was meant to do and the name Matthew just made me laugh I was starting to feel very sleepy I couldn't keep my eyes open even though I was fighting hard then darkness surrounded me and I fell in to a dream less sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of the Divergent trilogy.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think any honest feedback would be good.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Caleb POV**

We had been driving in the truck for the past 3 hours. I knew it was going to be a long trip but if we went all the way in silence then I might start going insane. I take a deep breath and then decide to ask Kyia some questions.

"so when were you in Chicago?" I start trying to think of a simple thing that hopefully will get her to open up.

She looks at me for a second and I can see her trying think about her answer but she stutters when she speaks

"I I Well my family come from there. Well my mum my sister and me. We left about 6 years ago. My father died and mum couldn't handle being there anymore. Nita is my Aunt and we kept in touch."

Her voice was quiet and I wanted to press her to find out more.

"But I though Benjamin was your Dad?"

She half smiled but it doesn't reach her eyes

"Benjamin is my dad, he is all that I have left. The Bureau killed my dad they just kept taking people form the fringe. Often the children were tested to see how Pure they were they Adults…they were just used for experiments to see what serums worked. One-day Dad just never came home. 2 days' later mum packed up and we left in one of the food trucks going to Boston. When we got there I don't know what mum had thought would happen but it was just the same as Chicago. No were to live no food no safety. Then mum met Benjamin. I think at first it was the fact that me Sky were safe, Benjamin kept us safe so mum was happy. "

I saw tears slide down her face I hadn't meant to make her cry I just wanted to know more about her. The wars in Chicago had been bad but that had been for such a short period of time in my life I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to constantly be at war trying to protect your self-trying to find food. I didn't go in to the fringe with Triss and Tobias when we had been in Chicago but I was now starting to get a Glimpse at how hard life truly was out on the fringe. She started to speak again with more strength in her voice this time.

"after we had been in Boston for 2 years' members of the Bureau came out and said that they needed staff to help inside the facility. It would mean that they would be protected earn food and that their families would be safe also. Benjamin Pleaded with my mother not to go he didn't trust them but she wanted to provide for us give us more then she had been able before. Many people went to them that day offering to work. All that happened was they never came out again. We don't know where they went or if they are still alive but mum was gone. After that we tried to lay low then Nita came to see me asked me to help her they were going to stop the Bureau. I stayed with her in Chicago until we saw Erudite take over the Dauntless and kill all the Abnegation. I knew things were going to happen quickly and went home to see Benjamin and Sky. But when I got there he told me that soldiers had been through the fringe scanning people testing DNA to find anyone who was pure. They had found my sister and taken her. After that I promised to stay with Benjamin we only had each other left."

This time when she stopped talking I could see tears running down her face she had to stop the truck and she couldn't see. Without thinking I leaned over towards her I pulled her over on to my lap holding her head against my chest stroking her hair telling her we would find her sister. We fell asleep with me holding her in her arms and for the first time in my life I realised that I would do anything to protect her

We woke when the sun was just starting to come up over the Horizon Kyia looked embarrassed when she realised where she had slept she crawled back in to the driver's seat and Started the engine.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"if we don't go now we won't make it make until its dark we still have a good 12 hours driving ahead of us. "

This time we drove in silence and I watched her out of the corner of my eye for the first time really looking at her. She was taller than my sister but still only slight in build. she had dark black hair and her skin was tanned from working out in the sun. Her eyes were green and she continually looked around whilst she drove. I remember Susan the person if I had stayed in Abnegation I would have married. The 2 were like chalk and cheese and Kyia had a vibrancy about her that made me want to know more about her. With everything she had been through she had been so strong but she never gave up. She caught me staring at he

"What" she laughed as looked at me

My cheeks were bright red I felt like a naughty school but who hadn't done his homework.

I smiled back at her

"nothing well may I will tell you some time." Once again we continued the drive in silence and I just wanted to get back to Chicago so I could tell Tobias that Triss alive so that we could go and bring her Home.

 **Sky POV**

Crap crap carp was all I could think. If Matthew sees these results he will only do one thing and I am not going to let that happen. Triss may be a prisoner here but I am not going to let them take away the only bright thing left in her future. I was planning to Contact Daniel next week and tell him that she was here but it will have to be sooner. I won't be able to hid this for long and when Matthew finds out I won't be able to protect Triss.

I look at the screen in fount of me that gives the pregnancy test I had done on Triss a positive result. I delete the test and quickly run one on myself that I now will be negative. It will also highlight deficiencies in vitamins and minerals that I now Triss is going to need. That way I will be able to add them to the medication that she gets given to help strengthen both her and the baby. When they come to rescue her she is still going to need to be able to fight back against the Bureau. I have to give her a fighting chance. With the new results fed into the computer I organise the medication that she is going to need before she goes in to the First Sim he had to choose Dauntless first didn't he. Goodness knows what her memory will conger up for her to fight. I can't imagine that what she has been though in her life so far that has been that easy.

As I walk in to the Simulation room where Triss is still tied to the bed I look over to the monitoring equipment. I notice that Matthew isn't there and I immediately start to reset the systems so that the heart rate and cerebral stimulation will read at a higher level than it really is. That way Matthew will only be able to run one sim at the most before Tris's life signs will start to look unstable. This way at least I can lessen the amount of work she will have to do. I finish what I am doing with only seconds to spare. I hear the door open and Matthew walks in. He doesn't even glance at Tris he comes straight to me and before I can react his hand pulls at my hair and he crushes his lips to mine it makes me want to vomit but I have long since learnt not to push him away it just makes it more painful. And I do understand that I am only here and alive because he decided that he liked me. Thankfully he hasn't gone any further than this so far but I dint think it will be long. In that second I know that when I help Triss to escape I will leave at the same time and never come back.

When he's finished he takes the blood test results from me and I look him in the eye.

"have you got the medications ready that she will need?" he questions me I simply nod my head and walk over to Tris with a syringe in my hand.

 **Tris POV**

I still have the weird floaty feeling in but I don't want to laugh any more I have just seen that man practically paw at the nurse you could see from the look in her eye that she didn't want it to happen. I can see her trying to blink back tears. She comes over to me and smiles.

"this is just something that will help to keep you strong whilst you are going through the sims."

After injecting my neck, she attaches electrode to my head so that they can start looking at my brain and DNA make up. Matthew doesn't even look at me he just sneers. I feel another injection in my neck then everything is Black.

When I open my eyes there is a familiar scene in front of me I am Back in Abnegation Jeannie is standing in front of me

"I can control what you see and hear," she says. "So I created a new serum that will adjust your surroundings to manipulate your will. Those who refuse to accept our leadership must be closely monitored."

Monitored—or robbed of free will. She has a gift with words.

"You will be the first test subject, Tobias. Beatrice, however…" She smiles. "You are too injured to be of much use to me, so your execution will occur at the conclusion of this meeting."

I try to hide the shudder that goes through me at the word "execution," my shoulder screaming with pain, and look up at Tobias. It's hard to blink the tears back when I see the terror in Tobias's wide, dark eyes.

"No," says Tobias. His voice trembles, but his look is stern as he shakes his head. "I would rather die."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter," replies Jeanine lightly.

Tobias takes my face in his hands roughly and kisses me, the pressure of his lips pushing mine apart. I forget my pain and the terror of approaching death and for a moment, I am grateful that the memory of that kiss will be fresh in my mind as I meet my end.

Then he releases me and I have to lean against the wall for support. With no more warning than the tightening of his muscles, Tobias lunges across the desk and wraps his hands around Jeanine's throat. Dauntless guards by the door leap at him, their guns held ready, and I scream.

It takes two Dauntless soldiers to pull Tobias away from Jeanine and shove him to the ground. One of the soldiers pins him, his knees on Tobias's shoulders and his hands on Tobias's head, pressing his face to the carpet. I lunge toward them, but another guard slams his hands against my shoulders, forcing me against the wall. I am weak from blood loss and too small.

Jeanine braces herself against the desk, spluttering and gasping. She rubs her throat, which is bright red with Tobias's fingerprints. No matter how mechanical she seems, she's still human; there are tears in her eyes as she takes a box from her desk drawer and opens it, revealing a needle and syringe.

Still breathing heavily, she carries it toward Tobias. Tobias grits his teeth and elbows one of the guards in the face. The guard slams the heel of his gun into the side of Tobias's head, and Jeanine sticks the needle into Tobias's neck. He goes limp.

A sound escapes my mouth, not a sob or a scream, but a croaking, scraping moan that sounds detached, like it is coming from someone else.

"Let him up," says Jeanine, her voice scratchy.

The guard gets up, and so does Tobias. He does not look like the sleepwalking Dauntless soldiers; his eyes are alert. He looks around for a few seconds as if confused by what he sees.

"Tobias," I say. "Tobias!"

"He doesn't know you," says Jeanine.

Tobias looks over his shoulder. His eyes narrow and he starts toward me, fast. Before the guards can stop him, he closes a hand around my throat, squeezing my trachea with his fingertips. I choke, my face hot with blood.

"The simulation manipulates him," says Jeanine. I can barely hear her over the pounding in my ears. "By altering what he sees—making him confuse enemy with friend."

One of the guards pulls Tobias off me. I gasp, drawing a rattling breath into my lungs.

He is gone. Controlled by the simulation, he will now murder the people he called innocent not three minutes ago. Jeanine killing him would have hurt less than this.

"The advantage to this version of the simulation," she says, her eyes alight, "is that he can act independently, and is therefore far more effective than a mindless soldier." She looks at the guards who hold Tobias back. He struggles against them, his muscles taut, his eyes focused on me, but not seeing me, not seeing me the way they used to. "Send him to the control room. We'll want a sentient being there to monitor things and, as I understand it, he used to work there."

Jeanine presses her palms together in front of her. "And take her to room B13," she says. She flaps her hand to dismiss me. That flapping hand commands my execution, but to her it is just crossing off an item from a list of tasks, the only logical progression of the particular path that she is on. She surveys me without feeling as two Dauntless soldiers pull me out of the room.

They drag me down the hallway. I feel numb inside, but outside I am a screaming, thrashing force of will. I bite a hand that belongs to the Dauntless man on my right and smile as I taste blood. Then he hits me, and there is nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of the divergent trilogy this is the disclaimer for the rest of the story getting board of keep writing it lol.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tris POV**

I push myself up and run down the hallway, turning right at the end. There is only one door ahead. I open it.

The opposite wall is made up entirely of screens, each a foot tall and a foot wide. There are dozens of them, each one showing a different part of the city. The fence. The Hub. The streets in the Abnegation sector, now crawling with Dauntless soldiers. The ground level of the building below us, where Caleb, Marcus, and Peter wait for me to return. It is a wall of everything I have ever seen, everything I have ever known.

One of the screens has a line of code on it instead of an image. It breezes past faster than I can read. It is the simulation, the code already compiled, a complicated list of commands that anticipate and address a thousand different outcomes.

In front of the screen is a chair and a desk. Sitting in the chair is a Dauntless soldier.

"Tobias," I say.

Tobias's head turns round, and his dark eyes shift to me. His eyebrows draw in. He stands. He looks confused. He raises his gun. 

"Drop your weapon," he says.

"Tobias," I say, "you're in a simulation."

"Drop your weapon," he repeats. "Or I'll fire."

Jeanine said he didn't know me. Jeanine also said that the simulation made Tobias's friends into enemies. He will shoot me if he has to.

I set my gun down at my feet.

"Drop your weapon!" shouts Tobias.

"I did," I say. A little voice in my head sings that he can't hear me, he can't see me, he doesn't know me. Tongues of flame press behind my eyes. I can't just stand here and let him shoot me.

I run at him, grabbing his wrist. I feel his muscles shift as he pinches the trigger and duck my head just in time. The bullet hits the wall behind me. Gasping, I kick him in the ribs and twist his wrist to the side as hard as I can. He drops the gun.

I can't beat Tobias in a fight. I know that already. But I have to destroy the computer. I dive for the gun, but before I can touch it, he grabs me and wrenches me to the side.

I stare into his dark, conflicted eyes for an instant before he punches me in the jaw. My head jerks to the side and I cringe away from him, flinging my hands up to protect my face. I can't fall; I can't fall or he'll kick me, and that will be worse, that will be much worse. I kick the gun back with my heel so he can't grab it and, ignoring the throbbing in my jaw, kick him in the stomach.

He catches my foot and pulls me down so I fall on my shoulder. The pain makes my vision go black at the edges. I stare up at him. He pulls his foot back like he's about to kick me, and I roll onto my knees, stretching my arm out for the gun. I don't know what I'll do with it. I can't shoot him, I can't shoot him, I can't. He is in there somewhere.

He grabs me by my hair and yanks me to the side. I reach back and grab his wrist, but he's too strong and my forehead smacks into the wall.

He is in there somewhere.

"Tobias," I say.

Did his grip falter? I twist and kick back, my heel hitting him in the leg. When my hair slips through his fingers, I dive at the gun and my fingertips close around the cool metal. I flip over onto my back and point the gun at him.

"Tobias," I say. "I know you're in there somewhere."

But if he was, he probably wouldn't start toward me like he's about to kill me for certain this time.

My head throbs. I stand.

"Tobias, please." I am begging. I am pathetic. Tears make my face hot. "Please. See me." He walks toward me, his movements dangerous, fast, powerful. The gun shakes in my hands. "Please see me, Tobias, please!"

Even when he scowls, his eyes look thoughtful, and I remember how his mouth curled when he smiled.

I can't kill him. I am not sure if I love him; not sure if that's why. But I am sure of what he would do if our positions were reversed. I am sure that nothing is worth killing him for.

I have done this before—in my fear landscape, with the gun in my hand, a voice shouting at me to fire at the people I love. I volunteered to die instead, that time, but I can't imagine how that would help me now. But I just know, I know what the right thing to do is.

My father says—used to say—that there is power in self-sacrifice.

I turn the gun in my hands and press it into Tobias's palm.

He pushes the barrel into my forehead. My tears have stopped and the air feels cold as it touches my cheeks. I reach out and rest my hand on his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. At least his heartbeat is still him.

The bullet clicks into the chamber. Maybe it will be as easy to let him shoot me as it was in the fear landscape, as it is in my dreams. Maybe it will just be a bang, and the lights will lift, and I will find myself in another world. I stand still and wait.

Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?

I don't know. I don't know.

Please.

The shot doesn't come. He stares at me with the same ferocity but doesn't move. Why doesn't he shoot me? His heart pounds against my palm, and my own heart lifts. He is Divergent. He can fight this simulation. Any simulation.

"Tobias," I say. "It's me."

Just as I expect to feel his arms around me I wake up I am strapped to the chair still here it was just a sim everything happened the same as it had before but this time I had not had the comfort and security of Tobias arms.

Sky Looked at me she had concern on her face. She undid the straps and when I tried to move it felt like I was moving through toffee everything was heavy and my eyes started to close.

"I will take you back to your cell get some rest and I will send some food for you. I don't know how quickly Matthew will want you to do the next one but I will try to get you as much time as possible"

There was caring in sky's voice and I started to wonder why on earth she was helping Matthew then my memory tracked back to when I saw him kiss her and realized that she was just as much a prisoner here as I was and if that was what she had to put up with there was no way that I would leave her here with him. When I got out she would get out to. But I was so tired I just needed some rest and then it would be ok. Next times they came I would have the energy to fight back I would get away I would get home to Tobias. As I allowed myself to think of him briefly for the first time since the sim I realized that what Matthew had said was true. Tobias had promised to forget me if that was the case and I managed to get back to Chicago what life would have without him. I laid down on the floor and slept fitful sleep full of dreams where Tobias didn't know me and didn't want to know me.

 **Caleb's POV**

I can see the walls of the airport we need to get past it without being seen to get back to the City. Kyia slows the truck down and starts to drive towards the Fringe.

"I'm going to see if Nita can help" she says

"No" I almost shout

"We will need her help and George, Amar and Nita, but first we need to find Tobias, Christina and Zeke they are the ones who can really help and I'm worried about us getting back in through the gate we had Tobias's code last time this time I don't know what will happen."

Kyia looked at me for a second I could see her trying to come up with a reason to do different but stays silent. She bows her head and agrees. She changes direction again and this comes around the edge of the Fringe and head towards the city.

 **Tobias POV**

I'm sat in the apartment that I never had the chance to share with Tris when she was here everything made sense. Why couldn't she keep that promise to stay alive and to be there when I came back. There are times when I still s=think about using the serum but I know Christina will never give it to me. I sit still waiting to fall in the self-pity that has consumed me so often recently. There is a hammering at the door I know its Christina she has been trying to get me to go to pit the dining room anywhere that isn't this apartment the noise keeps up banging on the door

"for goodness sake" I scream as I walk over to the door I throw it open without looking I continue to Vent

"Why the hell can't you leave me alone you won't let me forget and you won't let me dwell on my…."

I shut up when I realize Christina isn't alone Zeke is there and I can see that its important.

"What's happened now?" I snap

Zeke Pushes me aside and walks past me He followed by Christina and the Caleb and some factionless girl

"What the hell is he doing here I thought he had stayed in the fringe the coward"

Zeke doesn't let me continue he puts his arm on my shoulder and looks at me his eye cast down to the floor.

"Four you need to listen to him I didn't believe him at first but you have to Listen."

I stare at Caleb struck dumb they both knew how much I loathed him. I looked at him and snapped again

"Well if you have something to say then say it."

Before Caleb had a chance to say anything the dark hair girl next to him spoke.

"My name is Kyia 3 days ago a truck came to Boston from Chicago I found Caleb in it. When the truck drove through the Fringe there was also a car in the car was a girl she was Blond with Short hair as I glanced at her I saw at tattoo on her shoulder it was of 3 black birds."

Her words hit me like a punch in the stomach I step backwards and sag against the bed I look up and Caleb said

"Four it what I tried to tell you last time I saw you when you knocked me out. I saw Matthew move Tris's body they were talking to her. She is in Boston doing goodness know what to her I need your help to get her back we need to save Tris this time."

He tried to tell me this before that Tris was still alive and I let them take her away. She didn't break her promise. They doing I don't know what and I have just let them take her. How could I be so selfish sitting here thinking about wiping my mind and all a long she is waiting for me to save her.

Then I smile, she is probably giving them hell.

I look at them all in Front of me.

"Zeke go and see if you can find anyone that we can trust in the faction that can help I don't know how many that we can get together but if I have to I will go and see Evelyn I will get more people and we will get her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again I am doing as many chapters as I can this weekend whiles things are relaxed. Going to be a busy week so now sure how many more I will be able to do. I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sky POV**

I go to Tris once again I have been able to get her a little extra food. I am hoping that it will get her through the next Sim that Matthew is choosing for her next. I hoping he is not going to be inducing another dauntless one. But in all honesty when I think of the stress of reliving these parts of her life any of them could pile of huge amounts of stress. I open the door to her room which is more of a cell if am honest at least I could convince Matthew to give her a bed.

"Tris Tris you need to wake up and eat something." Before I could finish she leapt past me towards the door she hit it with force but it didn't move.

"Tris don't please, I want to help you I can't stay long, come here." I handed her a piece of paper on the front 4 simple words THEY ARE WATCHING US

Tris looked up at me but simply nodded.

"I can't do a lot but this food will give you energy and these meds will help you stay strong. I have to go but… don't worry I will be back later to take you to the next sim"

I left the room and just hoped she would read the note and manage to do what I had asked.

 **Tris POV**

When Sky leaves the room I quickly return to lying on my bed in a hope that whoever is watching will think I am being stubborn refusing to eat. I lay on my side and curl up towards the wall I pull out the letter that Sky had given me.

 _Tris I now it feels pretty hopeless right now. I am getting you extra food and meds so that you will be able to get through the Sims Matthew wants you to do. I am also disguising your bodies responses so that you won't have to do as much each day. I have connections on the fringe and I am trying to find a way to help you. There is something you have to know and I am only telling you this as I hope you will stop fighting as much and putting yourself in danger. You're not only looking after yourself now you are pregnant. I have hidden this from Matthew as he would just see it as a problem to eliminate. I am doing everything I can but please stop fighting. Save your energy for when you will need it but keep acting tired. This isn't how I wanted to tell you about the baby but it's the safest way eat and get some rest. And give this back to me so it can't be found in your room. Sky_

I look at the note in my lap pregnant no that can't be possible I can't process this now. I need Tobias. Before the self-sacrifice the fighting not caring what happened to me it didn't matter it was only me but now now I have to think about a baby. This too much. I look at the food on the floor and with a sigh I pick it up I guess I have to eat and the fruit isn't too bad I just wish it was a hamburger a muffin or a huge piece of dauntless cake, I smiled thinking of the number of time I had stolen muffins off of Tobias but then thinking of Tobias makes me remember my hand moves down to my stomach could I really have Tobias's baby with me. This time it gives me more fight more reason to live and hope that what Sky said was true she would be able to help me. I lay down again I really am tired I close my eyes and this time I get to dream of Tobias.

 **2 hours later**

I hear the door to my room open and this time I don't jump I don't try and fight I turn round and look in to Sky's eye once again. She gives me another injection in my neck and then takes me back to the simulation room. As we leave the room I give her back the and note and simply whisper

"yes"

In silence we walk. When I enter the room it is the same table for me to lie on Matthew is there and fastens the straps on my waist, wrists and ankles as he turns around Sky loosens the strap around my waist.

"Well I thought we would go a bit lighter today we will see what Abnegation you have hiding in your brain shall we won't be as fun at the last one but we shall see. Sky give her the jap and set the electrodes stop wasting time I don't have all day"

With that Sky walked over to me and I felt a needle go into my neck something I was getting used to. Then everything went dark again.

When I opened my eyes I knew exactly what I was going to relive this time and not be able to change.

Christina tilts her head and stares at me for a few seconds.

"Tris. Don't do anything stupid."

I force a smile. "Why do people keep saying that to me?"

She grabs my arm. "I'm not kidding around."

"I told you, I'm going to visit Caleb. I'll be back in a few days, and we can make a strategy then. I just thought it would be better if someone else knew about all this before I left. Just in case. Okay?"

She holds my arm for a few seconds, and then releases me. "Okay," she says.

I walk toward the exit. I hold myself together until I'm through the door, and then I feel the tears come.

The last conversation I'll ever have with her, and it was full of lies.

Once I'm outside, I put up the hood of Tobias's sweatshirt. When I reach the end of the street, I glance up and down, searching for signs of life. There is nothing.

The cool air prickles in my lungs on the way in, and on the way out unfurls in a cloud of vapor. Winter will be here soon. I wonder if Erudite and Dauntless will still be at a standstill then, waiting for one group to obliterate the other. I'm glad I won't have to see it.

Before I chose Dauntless, thoughts like that never occurred to me. I felt assured of my long lifespan, if nothing else. Now there are no reassurances, except that where I go, I go because I choose to.

I walk in the shadows of buildings, hoping my footsteps won't attract any attention. None of the city lights are on in this area, but the moon is bright enough that I can walk by it without too much trouble.

I walk beneath the elevated tracks. They shudder with the movement of an oncoming train. I have to walk fast if I want to get there before anyone notices that I'm gone. I sidestep a large crack in the street, and jump over a fallen streetlight.

I didn't think about how far I would have to walk when I set out. It isn't long before my body warms with the exertion of walking and checking over my shoulder and dodging hazards in the road. I pick up the pace, half walking and half jogging.

Soon I reach a part of the city that I recognize. The streets are better kept here, swept clean, with few holes. Far away I see the glow of Erudite headquarters, their lights violating our energy conservation laws. I don't know what I will do when I get there. Demand to see Jeanine? Or just stand there until someone notices me?

My fingertips skim a window in the building beside me. Not long now. Tremors go through my body now that I am close, making it difficult to walk. Breathing is tricky too; I stop trying to be quiet, and let air wheeze in and out of my lungs. What will they do with me when I get there? What plans do they have for me before I outlive my usefulness, and they kill me? I don't doubt that they will kill me eventually. I concentrate on forward motion, on moving my legs even though they seem to be unwilling to support my weight.

And then I'm standing in front of Erudite headquarters.

Inside, crowds of blue-shirted people sit around tables, typing on computers or bent over books or passing sheets of paper back and forth. Some of them are decent people who do not understand what their faction has done, but if their entire building collapsed in on them before my eyes, I might not find it in myself to care.

This is the last moment I will be able to turn back. The cold air stings my cheeks and my hands as I hesitate. I can walk away now. Take refuge in the Dauntless compound. Hope and pray and wish that no one else dies because of my selfishness.

But I can't walk away, or the guilt, the weight of Will's life, and my parents' lives, and now Marlene's life, will break my bones, will make it impossible to breathe.

I slowly walk toward the building and push open the doors.

This is the only way to keep from suffocating.

For a second after my feet touch the wood floors, and I stand before the giant portrait of Jeanine Matthews hung on the opposite wall, no one notices me, not even the two Dauntless traitor guards milling around near the entryway. I walk up to the front desk, where a middle-aged man with a bald patch on the crown of his head sits, sorting through a stack of paper. I set my hands on the desk.

"Excuse me," I say.

"Give me a moment," he says without looking up.

"No."

At that he looks up, his glasses askew, scowling like he's about to chastise me. Whatever words he was about to use seem to stick in his throat. He stares at me with an open mouth, his eyes skipping from my face to the black sweatshirt I wear.

In my terror, his expression seems amusing. I smile a little and conceal my hands, which are trembling.

"I believe Jeanine Matthews wanted to see me," I say. "So I would appreciate it if you would contact her."

He signals to the Dauntless traitors by the door, but there is no need. The guards have finally caught on. Dauntless soldiers from the other parts of the room have also started forward, and they all surround me, but don't touch me, and don't speak to me. I scan their faces, trying to look as placid as possible.

"Divergent?" one of them finally asks as the man behind the desk picks up the receiver of the building's communication system.

If I close my hands into fists, I can stop them from shaking. I nod.

My eyes shift to the Dauntless coming out of the elevator on the left side of the room, and the muscles in my face go slack. Peter is coming toward us.

A thousand potential reactions, ranging from launching myself at Peter's throat to crying to making some kind of joke, rush through my mind at once. I can't decide on one. So I stand still and watch him. Jeanine must have known that I would come, she must have chosen Peter on purpose to collect me, she must have.

"We've been instructed to take you upstairs," says Peter.

I mean to say something sharp, or nonchalant, but the only sound that escapes me is an assenting noise, squeezed tight by my swollen throat. Peter starts toward the elevators, and I follow him.

We walk down a series of sleek corridors. Despite the fact that we climb a few flights of stairs, I still feel like I am plunging into the earth.

I expect them to take me to Jeanine, but they don't. They stop walking in a short hallway with a series of metal doors on each side. Peter types in a code to open one of the doors, and the traitor Dauntless surround me, shoulder to shoulder, forming a narrow tunnel for me to pass through on my way into the room.

The room is small, maybe six feet long by six feet wide. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling are all made of the same light panels, dim now, that glowed in the aptitude test room. In each corner is a tiny black camera.

I finally let myself panic.

I look from corner to corner, at the cameras, and fight the scream building in my stomach, chest, and throat, the scream that fills every part of me. Again I feel guilt and grief clawing inside me, warring with each other for dominance, but terror is stronger than both. I breathe in, and don't breathe out. My father once told me it was a cure for hiccups. I asked him if I could die from holding my breath.

"No," he said. "Your body's instincts will take over, and force you to breathe."

A shame, really. I could use a way out. The thought makes me want to laugh. And then scream.

I curl up so I can press my face to my knees. I have to make a plan. If I can make a plan, I won't be so afraid.

But there is no plan. No escape from deep in Erudite headquarters, no escape from Jeanine, and no other escape from what I've done.

I forgot my watch.

Minutes or hours later, when the panic subsides, that is what I most regret. Not coming here in the first place—that seemed like an obvious choice—but my bare wrist, which makes it impossible for me to know how long I have been sitting in this room. My back aches, which is some indication, but it is not definite enough.

After a while I get up and pace, stretching my arms above my head. I hesitate to do anything while the cameras are there, but they can't learn anything by watching me touch my toes.

The thought makes my hands tremble, but I don't try to push it from my mind. Instead I tell myself that I am Dauntless and I am no stranger to fear. I will die in this place. Perhaps soon. Those are the facts.

But there are other ways to think of it. Soon I will honor my parents by dying as they died. And if all they believed about death was true, soon I will join them in whatever comes next.

I shake my hands as I pace. They're still trembling. I want to know what time it is. I arrived a little after midnight. It must be early in the morning by now, maybe 4:00, or 5:00. Or maybe it hasn't been that long, and only seems that way because I haven't been doing anything.

The door opens, and at last I stand face-to-face with my enemy and her Dauntless guards.

"Hello, Beatrice," Jeanine says. She wears Erudite blue and Erudite spectacles and an Erudite look of superiority that I was taught by my father to hate. "I thought you might be the one who came."

But I don't feel hate when I look at her. I don't feel anything at all, even though I know she's responsible for countless deaths, including Marlene's. The deaths exist in my mind as a string of meaningless equations, and I stand frozen, unable to solve them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Tobias POV**

She is alive, I am so sorry I didn't listen to Caleb, all I could feel was pain I didn't know what to do how to deal with it, she was my life. When I got back here all I wanted to do was forget. It hit me as I remembered that thought. I was really going to do that, but if I had I wouldn't be here now getting ready to save her. I looked around the apartment for the first time with hope maybe just maybe I would be able to share this home with Tris. No not maybe I was going to go down there get her back and then she would never be allowed to leave my side. I can imagine all of the arguments but none of them were ever going to work on me again. I heard the door open and looked around. I saw Zeke walk in he was followed closely by Lynn Shauna and Christina.

Christina started

"I have been to Abnegation and Candour; Only Susan Black was willing to come from Abnegation I have no idea why but Marcus Eaton was trying to convince everyone that we shouldn't be helping it would only make things worse. Thankfully Susan wouldn't listen but in honestly I don't know if she will be much help but as soon as I mentioned Tris there was nothing that could stop her. Candour was a no go Jack wouldn't even let me talk with people saying that for once the truth should not come out and that he would protect his people. Caleb and Kyia have gone to speak with Amity and Erudite." Christina looked down at the floor then looked at Zeke.

"Ok so as soon as you mention the name to Tris to any one in Dauntless it is hard not to have people who want to help. Molly and Surprisingly Drew have both said they want to come and help but if we take to many I don't how much help it will be. I have got some one though who has said they want to help but I don't know if you will want their help but he was one of the top in the initiates class and he has helped many time and usually comes out on top. It's Peter"

I look at the floor drag my hand across my eyes and then down the back of my neck.

"I was expecting Marcus not to want to help he is a coward and still clings to the thought s that Abnegation knows everything because they held the file they chose to release it. He believes we should be embracing the people beyond the wall not trying to go to war with them again, he wasn't happy when Johanna and Evelyn Joined the Council but he still has some clout."

As I finish speaking with a lot of venom in my voice this time Caleb comes through the door I look at him hopefully but I can tel that he has had as little luck with the other factions as evetone else I look at him and wait for him to speak.

"Amnity was pretty much a bust but the Prior name dose still make old friends want to help Robert Susans brother and a good friend of both mine and Tris's wants to help and I think he mentioned something about peace serum but after there was no one else I knd of stopped listening I don't now how much help he will be. I also spoke with Evelyn her opinion of Tris hasn't exactly improved she said she wouldn't stop any one but at the same time she wouldn't encourage anyone either. She also told me to remind you that there are no factions everyone is the same and sooner that was learnt the better. As I said she hasn't changed at all."

I looked at everyone in my apartment these my closest friends ready to put their lives on the line once again but this times it wasn't to save everyone it was just to save my Tris. I felt tears growing in My eyes and I turned round and wiped my face trying to gather my thoughts I wanted to be out of her now but knew that we had to plan properly first. I turned back.

"Ok anyone who is willing to come we will take let every no wait, Caleb I didn't ask how did you get here?"

"took the train" Caleb mumbled

"What" I snapped

"Sorry" may patient's starting to wear thin.

"I said I jumped on the Train with Kyia. We left a truck at the gate and to talked our way through some guards but it was easy when I mentioned Evelyn Johnsons son."

He had a smug look on his face.

"Ok as I was saying get everyone to meet by the Ferris wheel at Navy pier midnight tonight. I think we need to hit the gate on force otherwise I am sure that Evelyn is not going to let us through without a fight."

 **Tobias POV**

8 hours later

I am waiting at the pier I look up at the Ferris wheel I can't believe that it was only 7 months ago that Tris was climbing that prove to every one she was Dauntless. I look around at the mix of people who have come forward and what to help this time not to save the world but to save Tris my Tris and we are going to bring her home.

Everyone is here.

"Right let's go" I shout,

"We will take the train. We may need to fight when we get to the gate I don't think that Evelyn is going to make this easy for us but we know why we are going to do it. Once we are through the gate we need to get to the airport. I don't know what reception we will get Kyia has said she is sure Nita will help regardless of her agenda and we also have George and Amar and I am very sure they will help as well."

I look around one last time then we head out. I still have all the train times memorised and it is there with in seconds of us waiting. I run a long side it for a few seconds until I reach out my arm and swing in to the carriage. Everyone else follows there are a few who are not as fast and I put my hand out and help Susan and Robert to jump up I see Christina next to me with her hand out to pull Caleb up and the last one in is Kyia. I look over at Christina and she has a mad grin on her face one I have seen in a long while not since she past initiation. We all know that there is no certainty what is going to happen but we do know that if Tris doesn't come back with us nor will we. Christina backs in to the carriage towards Zeke I stand by the door and look outside the wind in my face. I decide there and then that we will get back and I would do this with Tris again. I see the wall going up and yell for everyone to get ready to Jump.

We all land together some not quite as grace full as others but we were all there in One I piece. I cautiously approach the gate. There are only 2 Guards in place and Drew goes to speak with them before I know what he is doing he has them both unconscious in choke holds. I key in the codes to open the gate and it slowly moves open. With a small amount of apprehension, we head out. 2 trucks stand parked outside the one from when we Brought Uriah back and the one Caleb used to get Back here. We all pile in Me driving one and Kyia behind the wheel of the other. Christina sits up fount with me I have been quite for a while and she looks at me and says

"ok what are you thinking every so often I see the grin trying to escape your mouth and you now you're no good at hiding your emotions so you might as well tell me."

I look at Christina and this time I can feel the grin spread over the whole of my face.

"you really are a candour Smart mouth aren't you? For your information I was trying to work out what I am going to do or say to Tris as soon as I see her I'm going between shouting at her for letting herself get shot and braking her promise not to leave or just wrapping her in my arms and promising that I am never going to let her leave again. Then I was thinking of Proposing"

I look up at Christina and she is Laughing her head off.

"What …what "I say trying not to laugh myself.

"You're going to propose to Tris have you thought this through have you even though of the most important thing you need to have to be able to do it?"

I look at her confused but the serious look in her face evaporates.

"Well you're going to need a ring you not going to Propose to my best friend I can't let you do it without one" She is laughing as she finishes speaking.

"for your information" I smirk at her

"I have one already "

"show me show me show me" she screams

"Nope" I replay "no one sees this before Tris.

We quiet as we get close to the airport the last time we left here is was after we said goodbye to Tris this time we are here to get her Back. We leave the Trucks and start to walk towards the main doors as We get There George and Amar come out and welcome us with open arms. I quickly explain what Caleb has found out and they immediately agree to Help and George goes inside with Kyia followed by Caleb to find Nita. I am in two minds about letting he help me out but I know that she will know more about getting into a Bureau than anyone else and I am not about to refuse help when we don't have anyone else that will be able to do what she can.

After a number of hours, we have everything that we need to head to Boston. George and Nita try to convince us to rest before we leave but I am not wasting anymore time Boston is a 14-hour drive and knowing that I am that close to Being with Tris again means I am not going to Stop now.

 **Tris POV**

I have onec again been taken to the Simulation room and I don't want to think about what I will experience this time the only comfort I have is that so many of my memories that they are using have Tobias in and it means that I might at least have a few minutes with him before I and woken again.

As I lie on the table Matthew walks in to the room and smiles at Sky and can see her swallow quickly he checks that the straps are tightly fastened the walks over to Sky he kisses her again the same as last time and I really feel for. When he finishes he says to her I have been sorting everything out and in only 48 hours you will be moving and you will be living with me. I will be able to keep proper tabs on you and you will be able to do everything I ask of you. I see that Sky is blinking back tears and I still don't understand why she hasn't smacked him in the face and left. Sky walks towards me and this time I am expecting the jab I feel in my neck and everything goes black.

I Wake up and see the Black and white of Candour and I know the memory that I am about to relive.

Niles stands in the centre of the room with a needle in hand. The lights above him make it shine. All around me, the Dauntless and the Candor wait for me to step forward and spill my entire life before them.

The thought occurs to me again: Maybe I can fight the serum. But I don't know if I should try. It might be better for the people I love if I come clean.

I walk stiffly to the center of the room as Tobias leaves it. As we pass each other, he takes my hand and squeezes my fingers. Then he's gone, and it's just me and Niles and the needle. I wipe the side of my neck with the antiseptic, but when he reaches out with the needle, I pull back.

"I would rather do it myself," I say, holding out my hand. I will never let someone else inject me again, not after letting Eric inject me with attack simulation serum after my final test. I can't change the contents of the syringe just by doing it myself, but at least this way, I am the instrument of my own destruction.

"Do you know how?" he says, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes."

Niles offers me the syringe. I position it over the vein in my neck, insert the needle, and press the plunger. I barely feel the pinch. I am too charged with adrenaline.

Someone comes forward with a trash can, and I toss the needle in. I feel the effects of the serum immediately afterward. It makes my blood feel like lead in my veins. I almost collapse on my way to the chair—Niles has to grab my arm and guide me toward it.

Seconds later my brain goes silent. What was I thinking about? It doesn't seem to matter. Nothing matters except the chair beneath me and the man sitting across from me.

"What is your name?" he says.

The second he asks the question, the answer pops out of my mouth. "Beatrice Prior."

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do."

"What are the names of your parents, Tris?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes," I say, but a new thought whispers at the back of my mind. Also? Also refers to someone else, and in this case, someone else is Tobias. I frown as I try to picture Tobias, but it is difficult to force the image of him into my mind. Not so difficult that I can't do it, though. I see him, and then I see a flash of him sitting in the same chair I'm sitting in.

"You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"

"Yes," I say again, but this time, the word sounds terse. I don't know why, exactly.

"Why did you transfer?"

That question is more complicated, but I still know the answer. I was not good enough for Abnegation is on the tip of my tongue, but another phrase replaces it: I wanted to be free. They are both true. I want to say them both. I squeeze the armrests as I try to remember where I am, what I'm doing. I see people all around me, but I don't know why they're there.

I strain, the way I used to strain when I could almost remember the answer to a test question but couldn't call it to mind. I used to close my eyes and picture the textbook page the answer was on. I struggle for a few seconds, but I can't do it; I can't remember.

"I wasn't good enough for Abnegation," I say, "and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."

"Why weren't you good enough?"

"Because I was selfish," I say.

"You were selfish? You aren't anymore?"

"Of course I am. My mother said that everyone is selfish," I say, "but I became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people I would fight for. Die for, even."

The answer surprises me—but why? I pinch my lips together for a moment. Because it's true. If I say it here, it must be true.

That thought gives me the missing link in the chain of thought I was trying to find. I am here for a lie-detector test. Everything I say is true. I feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of my neck.

Lie-detector test. Truth serum. I have to remind myself. It is too easy to get lost in honesty.

"Tris, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up," I say, "and everyone was under the simulation. So I played along until I found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were separated?"

"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless, so she knew how to use a gun." My body feels even heavier now, but no longer cold. I feel something stir in my chest, something worse than sadness, worse than regret.

I know what comes next. My mother died and then I killed Will; I shot him; I killed him.

"She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so I could get away, and they killed her," I say.

Some of them ran after me, and I killed them. But there are Dauntless in the crowd around me, Dauntless, I killed some of the Dauntless, I shouldn't talk about it here.

"I kept running," I say, "And . . ." And Will ran after me. And I killed him. No, no. I feel sweat near my hairline.

"And I found my brother and father," I say, my voice strained. "We formed a plan to destroy the simulation."

The edge of the armrest digs into my palm. I withheld some of the truth. Surely that counts as deception.

I fought the serum. And in that short moment, I won.

I should feel triumphant. Instead I feel the weight of what I did crush me again.

"We infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father and I went up to the control room. He fought off Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life," I say. "I made it to the control room, and Tobias was there."

"Tobias said you fought him, but then stopped. Why did you do that?"

"Because I realized that one of us would have to kill the other," I say, "and I didn't want to kill him."

"You gave up?"

"No!" I snap. I shake my head. "No, not exactly. I remembered something I had done in my fear landscape in Dauntless initiation . . . in a simulation, a woman demanded that I kill my family, and I let her shoot me instead. It worked then. I thought . . ." I pinch the bridge of my nose. My head is starting to ache and my control is gone and my thoughts run into words. "I was so frantic, but all I could think was that there was something to it; there was a strength in it. And I couldn't kill him, so I had to try."

I blink tears from my eyes.

"So you were never under the simulation?"

"No." I press the heel of my hands to my eyes, pushing the tears out of them so they don't fall on my cheeks where everyone can see them.

"No," I say again. "No, I am Divergent."

"Just to clarify," says Niles. "Are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite . . . and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound . . . and destroyed the simulation?"

"Yes," I say.

"I think I speak for everyone," he says, "when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Shouts rise up from the left side of the room, and I see blurs of fists pressing into the dark air. My faction, calling to me.

But no, they're wrong, I'm not brave, I'm not brave, I shot Will and I can't admit it, I can't even admit it. . . .

"Beatrice Prior," says Niles, "what are your deepest regrets?"

What do I regret? I do not regret choosing Dauntless or leaving Abnegation. I do not even regret shooting the guards outside the control room, because it was so important that I get past them.

"I regret . . ."

My eyes leave Niles's face and drift over the room, and land on Tobias. He is expressionless, his mouth in a firm line, his stare blank. His hands, crossed over his chest, clasp his arms so hard his knuckles are white. Next to him stands Christina. My chest squeezes, and I can't breathe.

I have to tell them. I have to tell the truth.

"Will," I say. It sounds like a gasp, like it was pulled straight from my stomach. Now there is no turning back.

"I shot Will," I say, "while he was under the simulation. I killed him. He was going to kill me, but I killed him. My friend."

Once again everything goes Black I expect to wake up in the Simulation room but when my Eyes open Again I am in Amity.

 **Sorry for the weird Formatting not sure what happened. Well I hope you enjoyed and will try and update again soon. Any feedback would love some more reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tris POV**

"Are you putting me in time-out or something?" I scowl. That is something the Amity would do: put me in time-out, and then teach me to do cleansing breaths or think positive thoughts.

The room is so bright I have to squint to see. The opposite wall has large windows that look out over the orchard. Despite this, the room feels small, probably because the ceiling, like the walls and floor, is also covered with wooden boards.

"Please sit," the older man says, gesturing toward the stool in the middle of the room. It, like all other furniture in the Amity compound, is made of unpolished wood, and looks sturdy, like it is still attached to the earth. I do not sit.

"The fight is over," I say. "I won't do it again. Not here."

"We have to follow protocol," the younger man says. "Please sit, and we'll discuss what happened, and then we'll let you go."

All their voices are so soft. Not hushed, like the Abnegation speak, always treading holy ground and trying not to disturb. Soft, soothing, low—I wonder, then, if that is something they teach their initiates here. How best to speak, move, smile, to encourage peace.

I don't want to sit down, but I do, perched on the edge of the chair so I can get up fast, if necessary. The younger man stands in front of me. Hinges creak behind me. I look over my shoulder—the older man is fumbling with something on a counter behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making tea," he says.

"I don't think tea is really the solution to this."

"Then tell us," the younger man says, drawing my attention back to the windows. He smiles at me. "What do you believe is the solution?"

"Throwing Peter out of this compound."

"It seems to me," the man says gently, "that you are the one who attacked him—indeed, that you are the one who shot him in the arm."

"You have no idea what he did to deserve those things." My cheeks get hot again and mimic my heartbeat. "He tried to kill me. And someone else—he stabbed someone else in the eye . . . with a butter knife. He is evil. I had every right to—"

I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Dark spots cover the man in front of me, obscuring my view of his face.

"I'm sorry, dear," he says. "We are just following protocol."

The older man is holding a syringe. A few drops of whatever he injected me with are still in it. They are bright green, the color of grass. I blink rapidly, and the dark spots disappear, but the world still swims before me, like I am tilting forward and back in a rocking chair.

"How do you feel?" the younger man says.

"I feel . . ." Angry, I was about to say. Angry with Peter, angry with the Amity. But that's not true, is it? I smile. "I feel good. I feel a little like . . . like I'm floating. Or swaying. How do you feel?"

"Dizziness is a side effect of the serum. You may want to rest this afternoon. And I'm feeling well. Thank you for asking," he says. "You may leave now, if you would like."

"Can you tell me where to find Tobias?" I say. When I imagine his face, affection for him bubbles up inside me, and all I want to do is kiss him. "Four, I mean. He's handsome, isn't he? I don't really know why he likes me so much. I'm not very nice, am I?"

"Not most of the time, no," the man says. "But I think you could be, if you tried."

"Thank you," I say. "That's nice of you to say."

"I think you'll find him in the orchard," he says. "I saw him go outside after the fight."

I laugh a little. "The fight. What a silly thing . . ."

And it does seem like a silly thing, slamming your fist into someone else's body. Like a caress, but too hard. A caress is much nicer. Maybe I should have run my hand along Peter's arm instead. That would have felt better to both of us. My knuckles wouldn't ache right now.

I get up and steer myself toward the door. I have to lean against the wall for balance, but it's sturdy, so I don't mind. I stumble down the hallway, giggling at my inability to balance. I'm clumsy again, just like I was when I was younger. My mother used to smile at me and say, "Be careful where you put your feet, Beatrice. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I walk outside and the green on the trees seems greener, so potent I can almost taste it. Maybe I can taste it, and it is like the grass I decided to chew when I was a child just to see what it was like. I almost fall down the stairs because of the swaying and burst into laughter when the grass tickles my bare feet. I wander toward the orchard.

"Four!" I call out. Why am I calling out a number? Oh yes. Because that's his name. I call out again, "Four! Where are you?"

"Tris?" says a voice from the trees on my right. It almost sounds like the tree is talking to me. I giggle, but of course it's just Tobias, ducking under a branch.

I run toward him, and the ground lurches to the side, so I almost fall. His hand touches my waist, steadies me. The touch sends a shock through my body, and all my insides burn like his fingers ignited them. I pull closer to him, pressing my body against his, and lift my head to kiss him.

"What did they—" he starts, but I stop him with my lips. He kisses me back, but too quickly, so I sigh heavily.

"That was lame," I say. "Okay, no it wasn't, but . . ."

I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him again, and he presses his finger to my lips to stop me.

Tris," he says. "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic."

"That's not very nice of you to say," I say. "They put me in a good mood, that's all. And now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just relax—"

"I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to figure out what's going on," he says.

Something in the back of my mind tells me I am meant to thinking about something or saying something but it doesn't come out. Tobias Takes me back to my room and then goes to try and find out what has happened. I start to concentrate on what I should have said or done I start to get a strange sense of De-ja-vu wait I have done this before it's the Peace Serum Tobias will come back and tell me and then tell me again that he won't kiss me but insist that I get some rest. It that moment I realise that I am in a simulation I know what I need to do. I leave the room and go back outside walking through the gardens I realise that I can control the simulations which means I can stay in here for ever with Tobias.

But quickly everything goes black and I wake up where I was in the white room strapped to a table. This time I can see a look of Alarm on Sky's face and I Know that she knows what I can do.

As she helps me up she whispers in my ear

"you can't do that if Matthew finds out you can control this sim he will start to change it again and that will mean experiments and I don't know if I would be able to protect the both of you from that"

I quickly realise what she means and I except that the only time I will see Tobias is in the Sims for the Brief period that Matthew allows.

Sky Helps me back to my room and when I lie on my bed I touch my fingers to my Lips trying to remember the feeling of Tobias but more the feeling of joy that I had when I saw him smile the smile where he raises one eye brow that lights up his whole face.

 **Sky POV**

I walk away from Tris's room I know that it wont belong before she can resist the urge to change the simulation again, If I could hide in one and be with Daniel every day I would. I sign when I remember our times together when life was hard on the Fringe but at least I was free. Free to make choices about who I was what I did and who I was with. When I get Tris out of here I am going to have to go with her. I won't be able to spy any more but if Matthew gets his way I will lose the last little bit of freedom I have and I will have to live with him. I walk out of the Bureau and walk towards a ruined house I don't know if Daniel will be there today but I hope it is his turn. If not, I will hand over the blue prints for the Bureau and hope I can convey the urgency of getting Tris out of their and me leaving with her.

I walk through the door into the main room as I look around I can imagine the family who used to live husband and wife 2 kids sitting round the big table in the middle of the room I can almost hear the laughter that they share as they talk about their day, a tear forms in my eye not for the first time I think about the choices that people made years ago that would mean I would have to live like this. I hear a door scrap behind me and as I turn I can see Daniel leaning on the door frame. I run towards him and he catches me in his arm I lay my head and against his cheek and his hand tangles in my hair. He moves my face to look at his, his brown eyes are dancing as he draws my lips to meet his and I feel the safety and security in his arms that I have needed for days.

When he finally pulls away and I can start to breath normally again I see him rake his finger through his hair and there is worry in his eyes. He takes my hand and leads me over to the wall. He pulls me down on his lap with his arms around me.

"What" I manage to say "What's wrong?"

He looks at me and sighs.

"4 days ago a guy showed up in the fringe Benjamin knocked him out and when they managed to speak he claimed his name was Caleb Prior and he was for the experiment in Chicago. He came here to find his sister Tris. Kyia has gone back to Chicago to get others to help I think she is going to get your Aunt Nita as well. I'm sorry Benjamin couldn't stop her. No one's heard from Nita in over a week."

He looks at me with regret and guilt in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" I whisper "She is more stubborn than I am and I remember well how much you were trying to stop me from doing what I do and you couldn't"

My eyes move away from Him I don't want him to realise how much I regret agreeing to work for the Bureau for being away for him for so long and allowing Matthew to touch me. I can't tell him about Matthew at the moment because if I do that he will make me leave now and I can't do that until I have Tris free. I have already decided that I won't tell Daniel about the baby for one thing it's not my secret to tell and for another the fact she is pregnant would not make it any more of a priority.

I look him in the eye and start to talk.

"Four days ago Matthew brought a girl back from Chicago her name is Tris. She is Divergent and has tested for 3 aptitudes Dauntless Erudite and Abnegation. But Matthew has her doing sims for all of the factions and passing them. The only problem is she is becoming aware in the sims and she can control them. If Matthew finds out that the new serum, he has doesn't work on the Divergent all he is going to do is start experimenting again and more kids will be taken from the Fringe. You said that Kyia is bringing people back with her do you know who?"

He quickly replies

"From what Caleb said she was from Dauntless and they are going to bring Soldiers"

"They will need Erudite. I have the blue prints and I can help you get inside but you will need people who can understand computer systems I can do the sims but we need someone who can loop the video feeds so they don't see us take Tris and give us enough time to get away."

My voice trailed off as I spoke and realised that I had included myself in the escape. I look up at him out of the corner of my eye and I can see a smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

"Does that mean that you are leaving too after this you are coming home?"

"Yes" I whisper

"I can't do this anymore it's not making a difference I want to come home, to come home to you. All of the plans, times, everything that you need is there if you can get people to do what is needed I will be in Tris's room waiting for you I will leave when she does"

I crush my lips against his one last time and then I jump off of his lap and I am out of the door before he can stop me. If I don't leave now I knew that was a chance he would convince me to stay and not go back but I have to do this one more thing before I leave for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Tobias POV**

We arrive in Boston and it feels that we have been driving forever. As I jump down from the truck both Christina and myself are both ready to raid the Bureau this very second I pick up a gun but before I go any further Caleb is in fount of me. I know that he can sense that I want to go but he puts his hand on mine and tells me that we need to go and speak to Benjamin first. He looks at me and says,

"They know this place, let us talk to them before we go running off and start another war. We need to find a safe way to get in there and get Tris out. It's no good if you get killed before we save her."

I sigh I now he is right and drag my hand down the back of neck and nod in agreement, but just because what he has said makes sense it doesn't mean that I will wait around to be told I can save her. I am not standing by and waiting to find out she has been killed again. I look over at Christina and I can see that she is thinking the same as me. We may have followed Caleb but it doesn't mean that we trust him.

We follow Caleb in to a shack and see Kyia run over to an older man. After she hugs him she turns round and says

"This is my father Benjamin he has spoken to the others that are trying to fight the Bureau and they will be here soon. Come and have some food and drink and the others will be here soon to talk."

She turned to her father and asked.

"Have you spoken to Daniel. If he knows we may be able to get Sky back, he will defiantly want to help." You can hear the hope in her voice.

Benjamin's Voice is gruff when he responds.

"Kyia there is something that I need to tell you. Sky wasn't taken by the Bureau, she went voluntarily Daniel and I both tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen she wanted to try and make a difference and believed this was the best way to do it. She has caused problems with the Serums that Matthew has worked on and has also managed to slow down his work. She met up with Daniel Yesterday and has managed to get copies of the blueprints for the Bureau. Daniel has them. She has also got the access codes for the control room. We are going to need someone who is Erudite and can sort the computers out. They will need to hack the system and loop the feeds so that security can't see that we are taking that girl and Sky out of there. Sky said that we need to get this girl out soon something to do with the sims and the fact Matthew is going to start experimenting on the children again."

Kyia looked at her father for a minute as if to take in the fact that he had known where Sky had been all along and that she was fine. I saw her turn to Caleb and they walked out of the room.

Benjamin looked at me then said

"So I take it you are this girls boyfriend from Dauntless. Who did you bring with you? Sky has everything planned for tomorrow so we need to plan tonight"

"firstly" I growled "That girl you keep referring to is called Tris get that right and we can move forward" I was getting angrier by the minute how many times did Tris put her Life on the line to save people and they still didn't recognise this.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on what needed to be planned I was about to speak when another man walked in to the room.

"This is a Daniel" Benjamin said before I could ask.

I Ignored him and started to talk.

"We have 7 dauntless trained soldiers with us we have 2 from Erudite 1 from Amity and 1 from Abnegation. What did you have in mind?"

It was Daniel that answered this time. He walked over with a map.

"I need to know that those who go with you will follow what we plan now and that they won't change it because if they do it will fall apart for Sky. I don't know why Sky sees this girl as so important. But for me the important thing is Sky comes out of this alive ok?"

I smile at myself and can imagine giving the exact same speech if our roles were reversed. I smiled at Daniel and said

"I completely understand and with what this group of people have accomplished this far they will fight and we will win. We will bring both of them home safe. Well what's the plan?

"As Benjamin said we have the blue prints and Sky has given us the access codes so that we can get through the doors. She knows the routes that have little security coverage and if we can get to the control room and loop the films we will then go to Tris's room and get them both out. We need someone who can understand the coding of the computer systems and be able to loop the footage to cover the fact that we are going. Do you have anyone who can do that?"

I Think about who came with us and smile

"Caleb and Cara are both Erudite and could probably do it with their eyes closed they have also spent time with the computer systems that both David and Matthew were using in the Airport outside of Chicago. However, I have serious issues with Caleb being anywhere near Tris. I would use Cara and Zeke in The control room. Zeke would be able to stop anyone coming in the room to stop us and Cara as I said before could probably do this with her hands tied behind our back. The rest of us from Dauntless will go to Tris's room and meet up with her and Sky. I get the feeling that you will want to be anywhere Sky is, am I right?"

I smile at him again knowing what I have said is true and again think about how similar we are.

He smiles too in that moment and nods his head in agreement.

"What about the others?" he says

"Well Caleb can stay here ready to drive out as soon as we get back, Susan is a healer and she should be ready to deal with anyone coming in who is injured. Robert I have no idea in all honesty may be he can help Susan the rest of us will go out to the Bureau."

The plans are set and we need to head out a 9 o'clock the following morning. I go to find the others to tell them what will be happening and when I go outside and I see Christina she is sitting near a fire talking with a man. I hadn't seen her smile in that way since Will was around during initiation. I walk over to her she looks up and smiles I ask her to get the others together so that I can explain what will be happening. With everyone in the loop and prepared with what tomorrow will bring we all laid down to get some sleep. Tris was in reach of me again and I was just meant to sleep I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come and I knew it was going to be a really long night.

 **Sky POV the next morning**

Matthew has called me up to his office I have no idea what he wants but I hope he is quick. They will be leaving in a few minutes and I have to make sure that I am her with when they get here so we can both get out.

"I know what you have been doing"

Matthew says. I keep my eyes on his and make sure that I react as if I don't what he is talking about.

"You have been changing the readings from the sims her heart rate, the brain patterns making it look like she can only do one sim at a time. All you have done is slow down my work. However, my trust in you is now lost so all of the time you are working with her now you will have one of My Guards. His name is Nathaniel and where ever you go he will go also. Now I want you to go down to the Simulation room and get it set up for Tris to Do a Dauntless Sim. All of the computers have been recalibrated so this time you won't be able to change things." He has a look of Controlled anger on his face as he says this.

There is a knock on the door and a guard walks in.

"This is Nathanial" Matthew states he looks at him then simply says

"Make sure you leave her at my place when she finishes her work."

After that he waves his hand and we are dismissed.

I am taken down to Tris's room it is only 30 minutes until they should be arriving I can't think of any way that I can Stall this Guy but my mind has gone blank.

When I enter her room she looks at me with hope but I have none that I can offer her. I indicate for her stand and we are then followed to the simulation room.

She gets up on the table without asking any questions then when I have done the straps the guards check to make sure they are secure.

I look over at Tris and I smile I want to tell her I am sorry that I have done everything I could and that they will be coming but we are not where we should be. I walk over with apprehension and I Push the needle in her neck.

"I am sorry" is all I say as a single tear rolls down my cheek. As I watch her eyes close.

 **Tobias POV**

We are all ready to leave Daniel has told me that he has been able to get someone else on the inside who will help us if we have any problems. We have made it far as the first door and Cara is keying in the first code. It opens without any problems. Zeke and Cara are the front with the rest of us Behind. Cara has committed to memory the path that we have to take and how we can miss the cameras at the right time. After the 3rd security door we have made it to the Control room there are only 2 men in it and with them not really expecting us to be there they are easy to take down. Zeke smashes one in the face and he goes down like a sack of potatoes the other tries to land a punch on my face but I duck away quickly Kneeing him in the stomach then while he is doubled over I bring the butt of my gun down on his head and he is unconscious. I look over at the monitors that Zeke and Cara have started to look at I can see the Tris is not in the room she is supposed to be in. We hunt through the monitors and I see her strapped to a table with electrodes on her head and I can see her screaming I get Zeke to go on to that screen. As the volume is turned up I can hear screaming

"Help Four help me please"

I turn form the screens ready to run but Zeke hold me back.

"We have to finish the loop before you go otherwise anyone watching that room will see when Tris leaves and then we will have war"

I Nod knowing what he has said is right but it is killing me to have to hear her screaming for me to help her and still not be able to do anything. I look at Zeke pleadingly trying to make them both hurry don't they understand what this is doing to me. Then Zeke Turns to me and says

"Go it's done. Bring her back here and we will all leave together"

I choose to leave everyone back in the control room and only Take Daniel with me he is the only one who knows and understands what I am feeling right now and because of that he is the only one I trust. We run through corridors and when I see the Door to the Sim room I ready my gun out for the guard on the other side. But before I can push the Door open Daniel stops me. He knocks on the door 3 times then twice then Once. As the door opens I see a young women come out she looks around and then bacons us in to the room. The guard is still there but he is smiling at Daniel and for the first time I recognise that he is the man that Christina was talking to last night.

I walk straight over to Tris who has stopped screaming but is now crying in her sleep. I turn to Sky and say

"Well wake her up we need to go now."

Sky looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I can't" a tears roll down her face as Daniel holds her against his Chest.

"She has taken control of the sim. Only she can choose to end it now. She wants to hide and has chosen to be with you in her dreams."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Tris POV**

When Sky walks into my room I am surprised when I see a guard following her. She has a worried look on her face and I know that what whatever she has been planning something has gone wrong. She indicates that she wants me to stand but does not say anything. I slowly and quietly stand and we leave my room. I know the route we are taking and already know this means I am about to do another sim. When I walk into the simulation room I look at the table with the straps and know in that moment that I am going to stay in the sim with Tobias this time. It doesn't matter if he isn't in it, I will find him, I will control it and I will stay with him this time. I lie on the table and Sky put on the restraints. The guard checks that they are tight. When Sky walks towards me I can see a single tear snake its way down her cheek. I feel the familiar sting as the needle enters the side of my neck

"I'm sorry" she whispers,

Then darkness.

Someone grabs me from behind.I start to scream, but a hand claps over my mouth. It smells like soap and it's big enough to cover the lower half of my face. I thrash, but the arms holding me are too strong, and I bite down on one of the fingers.

"Ow!" a rough voice cries.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered." That voice is higher than the average male's and clearer. Peter.

A strip of dark cloth covers my eyes, and a new pair of hands ties it at the back of my head. I struggle to breathe. There are at least two hands on my arms, dragging me forward, and one on my back, shoving me in the same direction, and one on my mouth, keeping my screams in. Three people. My chest hurts. I can't resist three people on my own.

"Wonder what it sounds like when a Stiff begs for mercy," Peter says with a chuckle. "Hurry up."

I try to focus on the hand on my mouth. There must be something distinct about it that will make him easier to identify. His identity is a problem I can solve. I need to solve a problem right now, or I will panic.

The palm is sweaty and soft. I clench my teeth and breathe through my nose. The soap smell is familiar. Lemongrass and sage. The same smell surrounds Al's bunk. A weight drops into my stomach.

I hear the crash of water against rocks. We are near the chasm—we must be above it, given the volume of the sound. I press my lips together to keep from screaming. If we are above the chasm, I know what they intend to do to me.

"Lift her up, c'mon."

I thrash, and their rough skin grates against mine, but I know it's useless. I scream too, knowing that no one can hear me here.

I will survive this again I think.

The hands push me around and up and slam my spine into something hard and cold. Judging by its width and curvature, it is a metal railing. It is the metal railing, the one that overlooks the chasm. My breaths wheeze and mist touches the back of my neck. The hands force my back to arch over the railing. My feet leave the ground, and my attackers are the only thing keeping me from falling into the water.

A heavy hand gropes along my chest. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh.

Bile rises in my throat and I swallow the bitter taste.

"Wait, I think I found something!" His hand squeezes me. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. More laughter.

Al's hand slips from my mouth. "Stop that," he snaps. I recognize his low, distinct voice.

When Al lets go of me, I thrash again and slip down to the ground. This time, I bite down as hard as I can on the first arm I find. I hear a scream and clench my jaw harder, tasting blood. Something hard strikes my face. White heat races through my head. It would have been pain if adrenaline wasn't coursing through me like acid.

The boy wrenches his trapped arm away from me and throws me to the ground. I bang my elbow against stone and bring my hands up to my head to remove the blindfold. A foot drives into my side, forcing the air from my lungs. I gasp and cough and claw at the back of my head. Someone grabs a handful of my hair and slams my head against something hard. A scream of pain bursts from my mouth, and I feel dizzy.

Clumsily, I fumble along the side of my head to find the edge of the blindfold. I drag my heavy hand up, taking the blindfold with it, and blink. The scene before me is sideways and bobs up and down. I see someone running toward us and someone running away—someone large, Al. I grab the railing next to me and haul myself to my feet.

"Four Help me" I scream

Peter wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me up, his thumb wedged under my chin. His hair, which is usually shiny and smooth, is tousled and sticks to his forehead. His pale face is contorted and his teeth are gritted, and he holds me over the chasm as spots appear on the edges of my vision, crowding around his face, green and pink and blue. He says nothing. I try to kick him, but my legs are too short. My lungs scream for air.

I hear a shout, and he releases me.

I stretch out my arms as I fall, gasping, and my armpits slam into the railing. I hook my elbows over it and groan. Mist touches my ankles. The world dips and sways around me, and someone is on the Pit floor—Drew—screaming. I hear thumps. Kicks. Groans.

I blink a few times and focus as hard as I can on the only face I can see. It is contorted with anger. His eyes are dark blue.

"Tobias" I croak.

I close my eyes, and hands wrap around my arms, right where they join with the shoulder. He pulls me over the railing and against his chest, gathering me into his arms, easing an arm under my knees. I press my face into his shoulder, and there is a sudden, hollow silence.

I open my eyes to the words "Fear God Alone" painted on a plain white wall. I hear the sound of running water again, but this time it's from a faucet and not from the chasm. Seconds go by before I see definite edges in my surroundings, the lines of door frame and countertop and ceiling.

The pain is a constant throb in my head and cheek and ribs. I shouldn't move; it will make everything worse. I Iook around expecting to see Tobias washing his hands but he isn't there. I try to move again but the pain in my side and in my head is so very real. I lie back and decide that I will rest before I go and find him. Maybe I can keep this going long enough that I can stop the war. This could be the life that I wanted with Tobias. When I think of him tears start to slide down my face and I stifle the sobs that are keeping up my throat. It hurts to much to cry. The door to Tobias apartment opens up and I look at him. I have to remember that this is the beginning and that we are not together yet. I want so badly to run into his arms and feel safe once more. But I restrain myself just looking up at him with a sad smile on my face.

It's Tobias that moves towards me and before I am able to do or say anything he takes me in his arms and crushed his lips against mine. His tongue moves against my lips seeking entry and I slowly open up to him. My hands go up this head as I hold him in place willing this to be true not for it to be a sim, but at least I have learnt that I can really control it. I can make Four into my Tobias were we know each other fully. When he pulls away from he holds me against his chest kisses my forehead then whispers

"Don't ever die on me again ok. I have been to hell and back"

I look up at him with disbelief in my eyes. I push against his chest putting space between us

"What did you say" I ask barely loud enough to be heard.

"I said don't ever die on me again" he growls

How can he know that my memories don't know that bit at this time. This is where we meet were I get to touch him for the first time.

He steps towards me and I step backwards. What has Matthew done is he changing the sims so that I get more confused so I can't control them is that what Sky meant when she said she was sorry. Because Matthew had found out.

I look Tobias in the eye, "I'm sorry Four I don't what you are talking about"

This time I see hurt in his eyes

"I told you before I hate that name on your lips you only call me Tobias."

"No because that would mean…. that could only mean one thing and that's…that is that you are real, you're not part of the sim but then Matthew could have seen all of this it could all be part of the sim."

I sigh and back away from Tobias once more. He steps closer to me and say's ask me a question one that only I can answer something that Matthew could not have seen or know about.

I thought about the night in the bureau the night before he left to go Chicago the last time we were together.

"Ok How many fears did I have I my fear landscape"

"Tris that is easy and you know Matthew could answer that."

"NO" I shout quickly "Just answer the question. "

"Fine you had 7 in your fear landscape what the hell does that prove"

I smile the ask the next part of the Question

"How many do I have now"

He smiles as realization hits him.

"6 I hope but we never had a chance to check if that was the case in your landscape we both just hoped it was true"

As he said those words he stepped towards me again this time I didn't back away he picked me up carried me to the bed and sat next to me.

"It's you it's really you. You are here well you're in here with me?"

He put his hand against me cheek and runs his thumb over my lips he is really here with me and feel shivers moving down my throat from where he strokes my cheeks. This time I reach up putting my hands behind his neck and pulling him towards me I pull his lips to mine and open them to eagerly to welcome him in. I hear him laugh and he said "I thought this was never going to happen in a sim. I laugh to and release that I have to let go of where I am because when I wake up Tobias will really be there with me. Then everything went Dark.

I open my eye once again ready to see the white walls of the Simulation room not really letting myself believe that Tobias will really be there, I look around and for the first time I am able to sit up on the table the restraints have been removed I look to my right to where Sky is normally Monitoring me and there he is he really has come for me. After the promises I broke and I left him alone he has come for me and I know I will be safe.

 **A/N That's not the end I have a lot more to come. Hopefully at least 2 more chapters this week end if not more. I am loving writing this and I am really hoping that you are all loving reading this also please comment review and Vote thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tris POV**

As I look over to where Sky normally monitors me, I see him. He is standing there with his eye staring at me. I not sure what I can see buried in them. Anger Hurt betrayal, I'm scared to look at him. We promised no more secrets, I promised that I would never leave him and that is exactly what I did. I Put Caleb of all people ahead of the promise that I had made to Tobias. All I have wanted is to see him to tell him I was alive but now, now I just feel fear that he will reject me he threatened me with that last time he said we would be over, what if we are. I look away from his eyes scared that I would see the truth in them.

I climb down from the table and stand look and round me and realise that Sky and 2 others are stood in the room.

"Right so what the plan? Who do we get out?"

I see Sky look at one of the men and Say

"Before we leave I need to get the meds for Tris they are in her room. She will need them after what she has been through."

Before I let her continue I say

"It's because of The paralytic that Matthew gave me. It not out of my system and completing the Sims is really Draining,"

I have always been rubbish at lying I am just hoping with everything going on no one will notice.

Sky doesn't say anything and I hope she has received the silent message that I'm not ready to talk about the baby. I don't know why. The biggest thing I don't understand is why I haven't run into Tobias's arms why am I still standing by this table. I look up at him once more and I'm not sure what I see. I slowly walk towards him. Unsure about what he will say and do. I've not been unsure of him since the first time he kissed me. I guess that I'm scared that he will push me away because I left him. The fear is short lived as I reach him I barely have time to breath before he sweeps me up in his arms, he holds me against his chest and kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear.

"That's the only time I will never let you leave my side again. Where you go I go. I love you Tris."

I can feel tears on my cheeks and hadn't even realised I was crying.

I hear someone cough and I turn around.

"That's great" says the Guy that came in with Tobias

"but we have to go now."

If you really need these meds we have to be fast. I don't know how much looped footage they have so we are going to have to pray that it is enough and that no one Works it out.

He takes Sky's hand in hers and he guard that was with us earlier leads the way out and we follow. We have running for a short time and I quickly start to feel dizzy. I start to stumble and fall but Tobias lifts me in to his arms and Carries me.

The guy with Sky turns and says to Tobias.

"Get her to the control room. We will meet you there. Ife we not there in 10 you need to make your way out. Sky can get me out. We will meet back at Benjamin's. "

At the next corridor Sky goes right and we head left. I've never been this way before and so now I really am in Tobias hands.

We get to a locked Door and Tobias uses a code to open it. As we enter he sets me down on a chair. My heads stops spinning and I can look around. That's when I see Christina for the first time and notice how many people they are in the room. They all look familiar in some way. I see Zeke straight away then realise the others that are there are Peter Drew Edward and Molly. I cant for the life of me think why they are here now. Before I have a chance to think I hear the door open Behind me and I see Sky and the 2 men enter.

I hear voices in the back ground but I am feeling so tired once again I can't concentrate on what people are saying around me. They are all standing up and I figure it's time to leave. As I stand my Legs Crumble beneath me and everything goes black.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris has been asleep for 2 hours since she passed out. Sky said it is because of the physical stress of the Sim but I'm starting to feel as if there is something that she isn't telling me.

I look down at her I brush the hair from her face she hasn't had time to talk to me so I can't think that's she is keeping secrets but when she does it usually ends up with her nearly being killed or being killed. I kiss her forehead and she stirs. She starts to open her eyes and looks at me.

She looks scared she reaches a hand to and touch my face as if I'm going to disappear. When I don't she launches herself at me sobbing wrapped in my arms I hold her until she is able to breath properly again. After about 20 minutes she looks up in to my eyes.

"Sorry" she whispers

"I thought I was in another sim, I thought you would just disappear again."

I smile at her holding her close

"I promised I was never going to let you leave my side again and I meant it. I've just spent 2 hours watching you sleep because I was so scared that if I left the room you wouldn't be here when I got back"

She smiles at that. I know I have to ask her, to prove to her I'm not going to let her go ever again.

"Tris I know that this isn't exactly romantic or the best place or how I even ever pictured doing this but since I thought were dead I have been dead. I died with you when you got shot. I need to know that we are going to be together that you will always be by my side. I love you so much and I'm nothing without you. Will you marry me?"

She stares up at me I'm expecting an answer I'm expecting her to say no. She is only 17 but I still hope that she can love me as much as I love her.

"I need to tell you something first" She whispers

I knew she was keeping something from me. Every bad thought that I can think of goes through my head, every reason that I have told myself why she wouldn't marry me. That's she realised that she doesn't love me. What she says is the biggest shock of all.

"I'm pregnant" her voice is a whisper full of fear.

Why is she scared to tell me that? Before I can respond she speaks again her voice is stronger this time.

"Tobias I know this isn't actually what either of us thought would happen and I can understand that you might not want a child and if that is the case I will understand it but. Since I found out I have fighting in those sims, I wasn't only fighting for me I was fighting for our baby. If you want to marry me, it would be both of us. Like I said I understand but…"

I don't let her finish. I sweep her up in my arms.

"That's what you were scared of telling me the fact we are going to be parents? Yes, it is a bit earlier then I would have planned but that's all I have ever wanted. Form the moment that you landed in the net at Dauntless I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, I never dreamt that you could feel anything for me. But the fact you wanted me that you said you loved me. Since then all I have wanted is to be with you. So will you marry me and have a family with me?"

Tris has tears in her eyes she nods her head unable to speak but the look on her face is enough to tell me everything. I lift her in to my arms and swing her round kissing her. We fall back on the bed together she is holding my face in her hands kissing me her hands trail down my back and begin to lift the hem of my t-shirt. All I can think of is the sparks of electricity that is traveling through my body.

"Cough cough"

I look up and See Caleb standing in the door way

I stand up and Tris is on the bed burying her face in her pillow Bushing furiously and giggling. Her Abnegation is showing again and she is so Beautiful.

"Kyia said that we need to look at getting on the move. Matthew knows that Sky is Kyia's family and this will be the first place they come looking. I was going to ask you to wake Tris but I guess that is moot point right know. How quickly can you be ready to Leave?"

Caleb has tension in his voice I don't know if it because of finding me on the bed with Tris or because of the fact that we need to go. I decide that I will cross that issue when I have to. I look down and Tris and she smiles at me and nods. I reach out for her and she laces her fingers with mine. We walk out the house there are 3 trucks outside. I absently start to stroke my thumb over the back of Tris's hand one of the smallest things I have missed the most. Everyone Is piling into the trucks. I walk to the one I had driven before Caleb tells me that Kyia id driving and we can jump in the back. I go to argue but then realise if I'm not driving then I can sit in the back with Tris in my arms and concentrate on her. It's starting to get dark and I know that we will be driving all night. We climb in the back and as soon as Tris is curled up in my lap I whisper in her ear

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"And I love you four" She whispers pressing her lips to mine.

Kyia Starts the truck and starts to drive. I see Tris look down at her stomach and she places her hand protectively over it. I place my hand over hers

"And I love this one as well" I whisper it in her ear so that no one else can hear. I don't think either of us are ready to tell Caleb about this yet.

She smiles up at me closing her eyes. I watch her until I hear her breathing relax.

"What's the plan Caleb where do we go from here?"

He turns around in his seat and says.

"We should stop when we are about an hour away from the airport and get everyone's opinions but from what Sky was saying earlier our only option may be to get everyone who is still living on the fringe near Chicago into the city it may be the only safe place. When I spoke to Amar before we left he said that he had discovered that the video feeds where still working, they were being sent to Boston. They must have known we were coming I just don't understand how we got her out if that was the case."

I didn't want to think about the chance that they had known and that there was already a plan in place for them to take Tris again. I looked down at her sleeping quietly on me. I would do anything to protect her, no to protect them. They were my family now. I kissed Tris on the head and then closed my eyes knowing that at least for now she was safe with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Tobias POV**

I eventually fall asleep, lulled by Tris's breathing the way I had before. Just knowing that she was next to me that she was safe, I slept for the first time without my dreams of her turning to nightmares. I woke when the Truck stopped moving. I immediately looked down and saw Tris still asleep in my arms and it hit me again the last 24 hours had not been a dream she was with me once again and safe.

I gently moved and laid her down on the back seats and left the truck. As I did that I heard the slightest whisper on her lips

"Tobias"

I smiled knowing that she was dreaming of me thinking of me as she slept. I looked around and realized that I hadn't woken as we stopped, as there were many of the others already out of the trucks talk eating and drinking sat around a fire. I looked around I wanted to talk to Nita, George and Amer to see if there had been any backlash since we had stopped David from releasing the memory serum. As I walked towards one of the Trucks I could see Nita talking to Kyia and Sky. I still didn't trust Nita after what had happened to Uriah, I needed to know what she was talking about. I crept behind the truck and tried to listen to what was being said.

"…we can't do that; they were ready to help us with Sky as soon as I mentioned her name. We can't just use them make sure that we are safe then let the likes of Matthew continue what he is doing,". Kyia was struggling not to shout

"Kyia you don't get it. When they first came out I thought they would want to help us too but, that girl that everyone is super worried about she changed everything. Tobias he would have helped us he saw what was happening on the fringe, hell he was even involved with one of my attacks, yes in all fairness one of their friends died but how many of ours have died, or been taken so that they can test serums on us to ensure their precious experiments don't fail. In Chicago they have had it easy they had food, homes, medication all readily available whenever they needed them. They didn't have members of their families taken and tested like Lab rats. No what we need to do when we get back is go back to the base. I'm sure we can think of a reason why they should stay a while not go to Chicago straightaway. Then we contact Matthew tell him we have her and that he has to leave all of us alone all of the fringe outside Boston and here. Hell we could probably make a deal with the new council to get them to let us move into Chicago. It's not like either Evelyn or Marcus would be upset about Tris not being around they would probably welcome us with open arms for that one."

I turned around I couldn't listen anymore. I knew that I had to speak to the others but who. There were definitely people in this group like Peter Molly and Drew who would have no problem turning on Tris and letting Nita know what was planned. Caleb was with Kyla and even though he found Tris that doesn't mean that he wouldn't change his allegiances like he had the past. Zeke I knew I could trust along with Christina, Susan and Robert had been with Tris in Abnegation coming with us had nothing for them to gain. But George and Amer that had been with Nita for a long time. The only way to keep us really safe, was if only that small group of people knew what was happening but it was only me Zeke Tris and Christina the that knew how to fight. Who could I honestly trust. If Tris finds out I already know what she will consider. Give herself up and then find some miraculous way to escape and survive. The only problem is I think that have used all of our miracles up and I doubt that Matthew would be quite so quick to let us escape again. I feel a tap on my Shoulder as I turn a hand is placed over my mouth.

Tris POV

Lying in Tobias's arms I finally feel safe, feel that everything will be ok

"I love you" he whispers in my ear

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"And I love you four"

I whisper pressing my lips to his. A smiles creeps across my lips I wanted to laugh at that I never knew he could be so cheesy. But for the first time in a really long time it made me feel normal, made me remember the dreams that I had when I was in initiation of the life that I would share with Tobias.

Kyia Starts the truck and starts to drive. I look down at my stomach and think of the hope and love that now lives there another sign that maybe one day live will be normal. I stroke my stomach willing my tiny baby to know that I will love and protect it. As I do this I feel Tobias hand cover mine I looking to his eyes and feel the protective shield that he trying to pull around all three of us. I rest my head on his chest and list to his heart beat sure and study safe and secure tonight I can fall asleep and dream not worrying about nightmares that normal tear me from my sleep leaving me breathless. I feel warm and soon darkness takes me into it arms.

 _I'm at Dauntless in the pit, Christina is standing next me talking about the shopping we need to do and then the fact we will get tattoos and then a makeover for me. I groan but smile at the same time. I turn to Christina and say_

" _Why do we need to do this again. Shopping, really Chris you know how much I hate shopping what's the point."_

" _The point is that we are going to a party tonight at Zeke's and I know some of the people who will be there Like your friend Uriah I have seen the time that who have spent together."_

 _I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and think the only person that I really want to see there is Four, I realize the blush I have is because I am thinking of four again and then realize the Christina must think it's because she mentioned Uriah._

" _Ok so what do we need to get for this party." I sigh as I speak. I know its no use arguing with Christina and I see the joy on her face when I say this._

" _It quite simple I am thinking short dress with some really nice underwear."_

 _I register the short dress and get ready all of the arguments that I will use to change Christina's mind, the underwear I choose to ignore it's not like anyone will see it anyway._

 _We go shopping and I end up with aa sheer black dress that come just above my knees if Christina had her way it would have finished a lot higher up but that was the only argument that I won. The top of the dress is a bustier of black and red lace that looks as though it is underwear itself. After Shopping Christina drags me off to the dorm and she does my hair and makeup. When I look in the mirror I cannot believe the person that is looking back at me is. I look at my feet and secretly I love the look of the 3 inch heels that Christina has made me ware but I won't let her know that of course. I can see her looking at me_

" _It's just I can see myself falling head over heels in these. "_

" _That's the Point" Christina says_

" _Tonight you will fall head over heels in love" she walks off laughing_

" _Come on we don't want to be late" she says over her shoulder._

 _When we get to Zeke's there are already loads of people there some of the faces I recognize some not. Zeke lets us in and offers as a drink I decide that I am going to try it once and accept a beer. We head over to a corner were Christina sees Will and Al I go over to talk with them. After a short while Zeke shouts_

" _Right unless you have invited her by myself or my Brother its time to leave."_

 _Many people get up and start to leave I go to Follow but Uriah stops me_

" _No" he said "You and your friends are invited by me" he smiles_

 _He walks over the other side of the room towards Zeke and that's when I notice that four is stood next to him._

" _Ok let's get this party properly started all sit down and we will have some fun" Zeke shouts very loudly._

 _Everyone starts to sit down in a circle and Uriah shouts_

" _I'm going first"_

" _Nope my house, my party I am going first" replies Zeke._

 _Everyone is sitting in a circle and the only space left is next to four. I awkwardly go over and sit on the floor next to him._

" _So what are we doing exactly" I whisper in his ear he smiles and whispers back_

" _Candor or Dauntless"_

 _My stomach sinks and I remember Christina telling me you have to do a truth or dare Candor or Dauntless and if you don't do what you choose you have to take a piece of clothing off. I look of at Christina and she just Grins back as she takes Wills hand in hers._

" _Right I am starting and I choose Shauna Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says_

" _Dauntless of course" She says_

" _Ok I dare you to go out and find Eric you need to propose to him, if he says yes you slap his and say that's for cheating on me with peter. If he says no, you slap him and say that's for not being good enough for me"_

 _Shauna looks him in the eye and says_

" _Well that's not exactly the worst one you have made me do so ok"_

 _Shauna gets up and heads out of the door with Uriah and Zeke following to make sure that she does what she is meant to do. I turn to Four and he smiles_

" _I take it that Christina didn't tell you that we were playing Candor or Dauntless tonight"_

 _I look down at the floor and bite my bottom lip._

" _No not exactly or I would have been wearing a lot more clothing then this." I laugh_

 _Just then the door opens up and Zeke Shauna and Uriah walks in laughing their heads off._

" _He accepted" Zeke laughs then looks over at Shauna_

" _I don't really have completion do I?" He says pretending to cry._

 _Shanna just laughs at this and says_

" _ok Four Candor or Dauntless"_

" _Candor"_

" _PANSYCAKE" Uriah scream out_

" _It's not coming back Uriah get over it" Marlene says to him_

 _Shauna looks at Four_

" _Ok you have to tell us what your fears are."_

 _Four didn't even replay he just took his jacket off and throws it in the Middle of the circle. Four looked Uriah in the eyes and says "Candor or Dauntless"_

" _Dauntless I ain't no PANSYCAKE"_

 _Marlene just elbows him in the ribs and laughs._

" _Ok Uriah you need to go in the Kitchen and find the hottest chili you can and eat it in front of us"_

 _I can hear laughter in Fours voice and it's the first time that his mask as the dauntless prodigy slips when I am around I realize I am staring at him until his eyes hits mine I quickly look away and the blush creeps back up my neck. I see Uriah come back from the kitchen with a small red chili. He stands in the middle of the circles and eats the whole thing in one go. At firsts he starts to chew with a cocky grin on his face and then the grin slips and I can see tears filling his eyes next he starts to scream and shout he runs to the kitchen and the we hear the taps running. After about five minutes he comes back into the room his grin is gone and his eyes are blood shoot._

" _yet again I am the king" he says barely able to speak_

" _Zeke" he whispers "Candor or Dauntless_

" _Candor and don't say it Uriah I am getting warmed up"_

" _OK Zekey boy What is your worst fear"_

" _Easy" Replies Zeke_

" _The kitchen running out of Hamburgers and you can't prove otherwise. "_

 _Zeke is looking at Shauna I can see a secret pass between then silently._

" _Ok Tris Candor or Dauntless"_

 _He is staring at me and I know that he has something planned for me. I can say Candor but the chance they will ask about things I can't talk about so I Choose_

" _Dauntless"_

 _Zeke looks at me and smiles_

" _You have to play seven minutes in Heaven with Four"_

 _The look on my face must have said it all I can't take my dress off the only choice I have is to take Four's hand and go into Zeke's room. As I stand I look at him and he has a smile on his face he takes my hand and leads me to Zeke's room._

 _When I walk in I look at him and say_

" _I don't expect anything"_

 _He puts his finger on my lips and says_

" _That's a shame because this is exactly what I wanted Zeke to say to you."_

 _Before I know what is happening I have closed the small gap between us. I reach up and touch his cheek stroking it with the palm of my hand his lips touch mine and can feel electricity going off all through my body I feel alive like I have never felt before. My arms reach up behind his neck and I run my hand through his hair he is pushing closer to me our lips never loose contact and I can feel the side of the bed at the back of my legs I start to fall back wards it breaks the hold I have on Fours neck I carry on falling backwards I can see four standing above me but I just continue to fall backwards until I can't see him anymore._

My body lands heavily on the back seats of the car where I had been sleeping. I slowly open my eyes trying to work out where I was I remember that I had fallen asleep in Tobias's arm when I was in the truck. There is no one in the truck now though and I sit up trying to remember the dream the happiness I had felt when there was no fear. I make a promise to myself there and then. No matter what happened next no matter who was at risk I would not put the life of my child after anyone else. I would live for Tobias and the life that we are meant to share.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry have been reading a lot of Candor or Dauntless stories this week and felt the need to have a bite of light relief in my book. I will eventually be using the dream to do a One shot for a candor and Dauntless story. Either the next time get writers block or when I finish Resurgent. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my book as I have reached 1000 readers on Fan fiction today and considering this book started out as my way of dealing with how allegiant finished (I cried buckets and also emailed Veronica Roth to moan as well.) I am so glad that others are enjoying my ideas.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the divergent characters but if I did I can assure you that Tris would still be alive**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tris POV

As I leave the truck I can see others gathered around the fire. I can see Christina, for the first time in a long time I can see a smile play on her lips the same one she had when she would look at Will. The Man next to her had his arm around her shoulder I can see him whisper something in her ear. The smile on her face gets bigger he puts his finger under her chin she looks into his eyes and he kisses her. I'm so happy that she is getting close to someone again. I still have nightmares about when I had to kill Will and selfishly I hope that it means I can start to put those nightmares to rest. I go looking for Tobias. I'm really thirsty but I want to know where he has gone before I do anything else. I look around me and can see the 3 trucks. I can see a shadow half hidden behind the truck furthest from me. It's a shadow that I know well. I begin to walk over and as I get closer I scan then see what Tobias is looking at. A short way from the Truck I can see Nita Sky and Kyia. I can't hear what they are saying until I am right behind Tobias. I can see him run his hand down the back of his neck and that usually means that he is stressed and worrying about something. I tap him on the Shoulder and as he turns I put my hand over his mouth and put one finger to mine so that he doesn't make a noise. I can see that he is troubled when he looks at me his eyes are dark and I can see a crease between his eye brows. He kisses my hand and takes it away from his mouth. He links his finger with mine and pulls me behind him back in the direction of the truck that I had just left. He opens the door and motions for to get in. Once we are in the truck and Tobias has shut the door he begins to tell me what he has heard Nita say to the others. I know there is something else he hasn't said. I reach out for his hand,

"What is it what aren't you telling me? We promised no secrets remember?"

"I know we did" Tobias can't look me in the eye.

I try and different tactic.

"Four look at me" This gets me his attention but this time I see hurt in his eye as well.

"Why did call me that?"

"Because you obviously need to tell me something and being loving and sweet obviously wasn't working so I thought that would get you attention."

Tobias leans forwards and rests he head against mine.

"I just now that you have this habit that when anyone is in danger your kind of out yourself in danger to save them, and I just don't think that I could deal with anything ever happening to you again." When he looks up at me I can see tears behind his eyelashes. I catch them with my finger tip as they fall from his eyes.

"I know that I haven't given you any real reason to believe that what I have said is true but, what I was doing before, when I would believe that I was the only one that could make everything better. I always believed that had to be the one to die to save others. Well that's changed. I had a stupid dream a really stupid dream about when I was in initiation and we were playing Candor or Dauntless. It showed me the smallest most insignificant thing that could make me happy. I have times like that and so many others to look forward to with you."

I look down at my Stomach and put Tobias's hand undermine.

"I understand the number times I thought I was being selfless trying to save others I realised how selfish I was being to you. When you thought I was dead and you said good bye to me. I heard Promise that you were going to take the memory Serum you were going to forget me. In that second I understood what I had done to you the number of times that I had scared you. I have, no we have another person that we have to protect now. I can't do anything that puts me in danger because if I do that I do that to our baby. Wait did you think that I was going to agree with Nita that I would hand myself over to Matthew, willingly give myself to him so he can carry on doing tests on me. Sky hide the fact that I was pregnant from Matthew because she knew that if he found out the truth I wouldn't be pregnant now. I go anywhere near him and there is one sure outcome. I lose this baby."

Tobias drags me in to his lap with his back against the car door and one of his legs on the seat.

"We have made a promise to each other after this we will be married we will a family and I am not going to do one thing that is going to put that into danger."

Tobias kisses my head. "I know." he whispers against my head kissing me.

"But we do need a plan and we need work out who we can trust to make sure that Nita goes down this time. Ok so who do we know we can trust Zeke without exception and I would say the same about Susan and Robert as well. You know he is divergent don't you. Anyway I trust Christina as well. I know she has been getting close to one of the guys from Boston but I know that she will always be with us. The other 2 I trust is Cara and Caleb. I know you don't trust Caleb after everything he has done but if hadn't had the courage to come and find me then I wouldn't be here right now. But Kyia and Sky I don't know them or Nathaniel and Daniel. Peter Molly and Drew I wouldn't trust any of them. I honestly don't know about George and Amer you spent more time with them I will go with you On that one." I may have sounded confident when I said all of that but I know that there was still fear in my voice as I spoke.

"I think you should go and speak with Zeke and I will talk to Christina I will make out I want to have girly Gossip and only people who really now me who we can trust will realise that is rubbish and that something is wrong. Let's go and join them have some food and drink and then maybe we will be able to work out a bit more of what they are going to do. I might be able to get some info from Christina about your new friends after that we may have a better idea of who we can trust."

Tobias slowly opens the car door and helps me out then climbs out himself. We walk over the the fire everyone is there now eating drinking and laughing it reminds me of being in the pit with my friends before everything happens I smile at Tobias and give him a kiss then walk over to Christina to sit down. Tobias goes over to talk with Zeke.

As I sit next to Christina I give her a hug and say "There is a lot for us to catch up on thank you for coming to save me." She wraps her arms around me holds me close

"Have you eaten anything" she says. "No" I reply knowing the lecture she will give me but she doesn't say a word she just gets up and gets me a plate of food. When she hands it to me she smiles at the look on my face.

"It's a stew with chicken vegetables and potatoes it not as good as hamburgers but it's not bad either" she smiles

"So Chrissy what have we got to catch up on." She has a quizzical look on her face when I call her Chrissy but simply I think it says a lot I. She turns to the guy next to her and says

"I'm going for a walk with Tris will be back later save me a seat in the truck if I'm not back when your packing up."

He reaches over and kisses her and Then Christina stand and we head over to another spot where no one is sitting. I know that I need to talk to her about the others and who we can trust but I have to know first Why Tobias didn't take the serum.

"So before you tell me all about that guy you seem to be attached to know why don't you tell me who convinced Tobias not to wipe his memory."

Christine looks in to my eyes and simply says

"It was me. I knew that if he did it, it would be the biggest mistake he would make. It also felt that if I wasn't there for him I would be betraying you. Your my best friend I knew you wouldn't want him to do that and if he did he would be betraying you. "

By the time she had finished talking there are tears running down my cheeks she hugged me.

"God I wish I could stop crying it feels like that's all I am doing at the moment. That and sleeping. Sorry I need to ask you about your new friends and I need your help. Tobias has over heard Nita talking about when they get back to base she is going to try and convince us to stay and then she is going to contact Matthew and try and make a deal with him. Giving me back in return for the Fringe to be left alone here and in Boston" I mutter, it feels that I will never have time to have a normal conversation there is always going to be some kind of battle that we have to go through before we can survive and have a normal life.

"Well that's not going to happen, Tobias will kill everyone before he lets anything happen to you again. You want to know about our new friends. Nathanial he's the guy I have been spending time with. Him and his brother Daniel have been working against the Bureau ever since their mum was killed 5 years ago. Sky is Daniels girlfriend or Fiancé I'm don't sure which. Now they really hate the Bureau. 4 years ago Sky was taken from The fringe by Matthew he threated to do Tests on her sister Kyia if she did agree to do them for him. He was testing the new serums that Janine Matthews would be using the new improved ones they were using. They had to know what happened when the serums were used and they couldn't test us in the experiments we were too important. Sky didn't know she was pregnant when she said she would do it. Matthew found out though and happily told her he had killed the baby so that they could test the serums properly. After that she returned to the fringe and the following year she came up with the idea of going under cover Kyia believed that she had been kidnapped but the others knew the truth. I don't know if we can trust them but I can try and find out" she was out of breath when she finished talking but there was the familiar glint of excitement in her eyes.

I stood there considering what she had said and I knew straight away that we could trust Sky and Daniel. My hand had slipped down to my stomach whilst Christina had been talking I moved it quickly in the hope that Christina wouldn't have noticed but I was never cut out for Candor and knew that I wouldn't be able to lie if she asked me. I looked up at her and she had noticed my body Language she just screamed and threw her arms round me then stepped back she looked at me and said

"Well you can't deny you and Tobias have been together now can you." Then her hand flew to her face and she said "I didn't jump to the wrong conclusion did I."

I look at her and smile bite my bottle lip and probably look like at kid but I can't wipe the smile off of my face.

"When did you find out? No when did you sleep with him? You never told me I thought we were best friends." Christina tries to make it look like she is angry but it's really not working.

"Ok I slept with him when we were outside Chicago before we knew what David was planning to do. I found out when Sky ran some tests on me before they put me into the sims. What happened to Sky though explains why she saved me.

"Tobias is talking to Zeke, do you think you can talk to Nathaniel try and sound him out about Nita. I'm pretty sure that they are going to want leave soon I'm going back to Find Tobias we will get together soon and talk I promise and I am really happy that you have found someone who makes you happy again" I give Christina a last Hug before I turn round to walk Back to the fire. I turn round and quietly and say

"Just don't say anything to anyone especially not Caleb. That will be whole lot of angry that I'm really not ready to deal with right now."

As I walk back to the fire I can see Tobias and Zeke a little way away from it and I walk towards them as soon as I am Close Zeke gives me a huge hug and says

"Congratulations"

Christina is stood next to me

"Oh so you planned to tell Zeke about the Baby but not me."

My eye goes from Christina to Zeke and the next thing I hear is

"No but Tobias has just told me you got engaged" Zeke said with a grin on his face

"Your engaged" Christina shouts

Tobias looks at me and I at him both of us smiling well we hadn't agreed not to say anything and they are our best friends.

"Ok one question are you engaged because of the baby?" Zeke says in a sing song voice I know he is trying to wind us up but it's not going to work.

I smack him round the back of the head.

"First keep the noise down second Tobias asked me to marry him before I told him about the baby third we don't want anyone else to know before I tell My Bother and in all honesty I don't want to deal with that one yet. Maybe when all the fighting has finished and I can do in a game of Candor or Dauntless." All three of them stare at me as if I am insane.

"What I've come to the conclusion that the depressing jump first and look second me has to change a bit and right now I'm sick of crying so I am choosing to laugh." I look over at the group and see that they are packing up.

"What did you guys come up with" I whisper

"Other than keeping weapons on us and dealing with it when it happens not a lot. Tobias and I know their computer systems, well I was hoping you girlies could keep Nita occupied when we get back so we can have a proper look at it and ensure that Nita has no way to contact Matthew. After that we can use Truth serum find out who we can trust and go from there. I am starting to think that brining the Fringe into the city behind the walls maybe the only way that we can keep them and us safe and it will stop them turning on us again. But let's cross that one when we get to it. The Sooner I can get Back to Shauna the happier I will be."

We all turn and head towards the Truck knowing that we only have a short Journey to go and that when we get there all hell could brake lose once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tobias POV

As I turn round to see who has covered my mouth. I see her perfect blue eyes staring in to my soul. She is searching my face for something and I realise that there is fear plastered over my face. I kiss her hand that she still holds over my mouth and move it away then link her fingers with mine. She has a quizzical look about her but I simply move towards the Truck we had been sat in before. I open the door and motion for her to get in. I know she knows that something is wrong I just need to think about how I word this so she doesn't think it all comes down to her to save everyone again. This time I will protect her. Once we are in the truck I tell her what I had overheard Nita saying to Kyia and Sky. All of the fears I have of Tris putting herself in danger start shouting in my ears and I can see all the different things can could wrong now that she knows. Tris reaches for my Hand I hear her say something about,

"We promised nor more secrets remember?"

I can't look at her and I simply say

"I know we did." But I still can't bring myself to tell her that I am scared to lose her again.

"Four Look at me" I look up this time I can tell she is angry what does she have to be angry about, I'm hurt and shocked that she would go back to calling me that.

"Why did you call me that?" I snap.

"Because you obviously need to tell me something and being loving and sweet obviously wasn't working so I thought that would get you attention."

I still can't look at her in to her eyes fearful of what I might see. I lean forward letting my forehead rest against hers. Can I really put my fear into words without her thinking that I think she is weak _._

"I just now that you have this habit that when anyone is in danger your kind of put yourself in danger to save them, and I just don't think that I could deal with anything ever happening to you again. "

When I look up I don't even realise that there are tears in my eyes until I feel Tris stroke them from my cheeks with her fingertips.

"I know that I haven't given you any real reason to believe that what I have said is true but, what I was doing before, when I would believe that I was the only one that could make everything better. I always believed that I had to be the one to die to save others. Well that's changed. I had a stupid dream a really stupid dream about when I was in initiation and we were playing Candor or Dauntless. It showed me the smallest most insignificant thing that could make me happy. I have times like that and so many others to look forward to with you."

As Tris says that to me she looks down at her Stomach and places my hand under hers. And she continues to speak

"I understand the number times I thought I was being selfless trying to save others I realised how selfish I was being to you. When you thought I was dead and you said good bye to me. I heard you Promise that you were going to take the memory Serum you were going to forget me. In that second I understood what I had done to you the number of times that I had scared you. I have, no we have another person that we have to protect now. I can't do anything that puts me in danger because if I do that I do that to our baby. Wait did you think that I was going to agree with Nita that I would hand myself over to Matthew, willingly give myself to him so he can carry on doing tests on me. Sky hide the fact that I was pregnant from Matthew because she knew that if he found out the truth I wouldn't be pregnant now. I go anywhere near him and there is one sure outcome. I lose this baby."

She looks hurt that I could think that she would do anything to risk our baby. For the first time since the war began I finally truly believed that no matter what Tris was going to stay by my side and let me protect her.

I pull Tris on to my lap leaning against the door. I move her hair away from her face so my cheek rests against hers she smiles and speaks again

"We have made a promise to each other after this we will be married we will a family and I am not going to do one thing that is going to put that into danger."

I kiss her head. "I know." I whisper against her hair as I continue to kiss her.

She sighs and it melts my heart I know we have to talk about is going to happen but I Just want stay here with her in my arms for as long as possible. She intertwines our finger and starts to talk again.

"But we do need a plan and we need work out who we can trust to make sure that Nita goes down this time. Ok so who do we know we can trust Zeke without exception and I would say the same about Susan and Robert as well. You know he is divergent don't you. Anyway I trust Christina as well. I know she has been getting close to one of the guys from Boston but I know that she will always be with us. The other 2 I trust is Cara and Caleb. I know you don't trust Caleb after everything he has done but if hadn't had the courage to come and find me then I wouldn't be here right now. But Kyia and Sky I don't know them or Nathaniel and Daniel. Peter Molly and Drew I wouldn't trust any of them. I honestly don't know about George and Amer you spent more time with them I will go with you On that one." I know that she was trying to hide any fear that she had from me but I could hear it in her voice and she continued to talk. 

"I think you should go and speak with Zeke and I will talk to Christina I will make out I want to have girly Gossip and only people who really now me who we can trust will realise that is rubbish and that something is wrong. Let's go and join them have some food and drink and then maybe we will be able to work out a bit more of what they are going to do. I might be able to get some info from Christina about your new friends after that we may have a better idea of who we can trust."

She sighs once again and I know that like me she would like to pretend that for once none of this is actually happening and that we were somewhere else with only each other to worry about.

I slowly open the truck door and help Tris out of the truck then quickly jump down myself. We walk over to the fire and I quickly spot Zeke his eyes have already met mine I indicate for him to come over and speak to me. Tris spots Christina at the same time she let go of my hand kisses me quickly on the cheek then walks towards Christina.

When I reach Zeke I indicate to walk away from the group. I don't know how to start this was meant to be a simple rescue mission not all out war with the fringe as well.

"Ok you look like someone who hasn't just got the love of your life back" He smiles at me. When I don't smile back he realises that something is wrong.

"She didn't say no did she?"

He sighs

"No actually" I smile "She said yes. She wants to marry me."

"So why do you look like someone bought you a cute little puppy then took it back laughing" He is smiling I don't want to bring him back into all of this crap but I don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter. He is my best friend and truly apart from Tris the only person I trust. When I don't speak Zeke tries again.

"Ok seriously what's wrong?"

I rub my had done the back of my neck and what I say comes out as a growl.

"I overheard Nita talking to Sky and Kyia. She wants to contact Matthew and use Tris as a bargaining chip to keep everyone in the fringe safe. They are going to do it when we get back to the Bureau. "

I look at Zeke and hope that he has some magic answer that I can't think off.

"Ok so when we get back we say that we want to look at the computer systems. Matthew promised the monitoring had finished in Chicago but as he took Tris I strongly doubt that is the case so. We have a look at the communication systems at the same time and make sure she can't make contact with any one. In all honesty we can trust most of the people that we have with us except for Molly Drew and Peter. We find a way to split them all up and then lock them in the dorms. Once they are locked up we can use the truth serum to find out exactly who is on our side and who isn't. Actually I think disabling the system completely would be a mistake. Maybe we can use Nita before we do that. We need to make sure that Matthew isn't coming back anytime soon. So we get Nita to communicate with Matthew to find out his intentions. Then we can work out the safest thing to do. I am starting to think that it might be an idea to see if they can move in to Chicago. I know the council are trying to change things and tear the faction system down but I don't think it will work. The people living in the fringe have had it hard they may be able to help us improve things."

I think about what he has said and it actually makes a lot of sense.

"You sure you were meant to be Dauntless that sounded very Erudite to me"

I laugh as I am saying this. Zeke Elbows me in the Stomach and then indicates behind me.

I see Tris and Christina walking towards us. As soon as they were close Zeke wraps his arms around her and says.

"Congratulations."

Christina is stood next to Tris I can see a look of shock on her face but I don't get a chance to say anything before Christina says

"Oh so you planned to tell Zeke about the Baby but not me."

Then the Penny drops Tris must have told Christina about the baby and not the engagement I try to have the same shocked expression as Tris but it doesn't work and I just stand there with a stupid huge grin on my face.

My eye goes from Christina to Zeke and the next thing I hear is

"No but Tobias has just told me you got engaged" Zeke said with a grin on his face

"Your engaged" Christina shouts

I look at Tris and she now has the same grin on her face as me. It's not like either of us said we wouldn't tell and if Tris has told Christina it cements my trust in her that she isn't going to put herself in danger.

"Ok one question are you engaged because of the baby?" Zeke says in a sing song voice I know he is trying to wind us up but it's not going to work.

I laugh as I see Tris smack him round the back of the head.

"First keep the noise down second Tobias asked me to marry him before I told him about the baby third we don't want anyone else to know before I tell My Bother and in all honesty I don't want to deal with that one yet. Maybe when all the fighting has finished and I can do in a game of Candor or Dauntless." All three of us stare at Tris I'm starting to think that she is losing the plot.

"What I've come to the conclusion that the depressing jump first and look second me has to change a bit and right now I'm sick of crying so I am choosing to laugh." As she finished speaking she looks around at the group at the Fire see that they are packing up.

"What did you guys come up with" She whispers

"Other than keeping weapons on us and dealing with it when it happens not a lot. Tobias and I know their computer systems, well I was hoping you girlies could keep Nita occupied when we get back so we can have a proper look at it and ensure that Nita has no way to contact Matthew. After that we can use Truth serum find out who we can trust and go from there. I am starting to think that brining the Fringe into the city behind the walls maybe the only way that we can keep them and us safe and it will stop them turning on us again. But let's cross that one when we get to it. The Sooner I can get Back to Shauna the happier I will be."

Is it me or has Zeke all of a sudden become very serious. Then I remember the fact that Shauna can't walk anymore and all the time he is running around fighting and helping me Shauna is at home alone. I realise the sooner that I can safely get Zeke back to the city the better.

We all turn and head towards the Truck knowing that we only have a short Journey to go and that when we get there all hell could brake lose once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Triss POD

Everyone gets back to the trucks, they pack everything up and we're on the move again. This time Tobias insists that he drives, Caleb and Kyia jump in the back of the truck. I can tell that Tobias is worried and troubled every so often his hand rubs the back of his neck next time he does this I take his hand in mine. I pull the palm of his hand to my lips and start to kiss it as I do this he draws slow circles on my cheek with his hands I look into his eyes and try to reassure him that whatever is going to happen we are in this together, no more running off doing my own thing I have learnt from the mistakes of my past, I have learnt that we stronger together and if we want to stay that way that way that is how we will fight. A little later we arrive at the airport as soon as Tobias had parked the truck Kyia and Caleb jumped out. I looked over at Tobias and he reached for my face cupping my cheeks and pulling me into a kiss. As he started to bite my bottom lip and I open my lips to welcome him to me. The heat between our bodies and I realise that we are not close enough. I want more of him I want to feel more of him. I pull away my breathing is rapid. I look it to his eyes and smile. I can see that wants to know why I have pulled away. I simply without saying a word climb in to his lap. I may have been a short period of time that we were apart but I can't stop thinking about the night we made love the last night that we were here together. Those memories and the smell of Tobias mixes in my head and all I can think about is being close to him. I put my Arm around his neck. This time I start to kiss him I trace kisses down the side of his face and then on to his neck. His scent fills my head. He lifts my chin with his finger and he starts to deepen the kiss the passion is blazing through my veins and I can't believe that this something I used to be so afraid of. My hand straight away go under his shirt and I can feel his soft silken skin and his rock hard abs beneath. He pulls away and this time it my turn to wonder why. He looks at me with a grin on his face.

"Tris I would love to continue this but I don't think this is the best place for it and I need to help Zeke check out the communication system Before Nita can do anything."

I sign but look him in the eye and say

"A rain check then. I guess I should go and see Christina and see how we are going to separate everyone in the dorms."

I give him a final kiss on the lips before I open his door and jump out. In seconds Tobias is by my side he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I cling to his waist, we walk in to the Bureau together.

Tobias POV

I'm holding Tris close to me as we walk in to the Bureau all of the memories of the last time were together fills my head and I realise why Tris had been the way she was in the truck all I want to do is find a privet place where no can be near us take her in my arms and love her. I have to resist it though. I have to make it safe for her first. Once we are safe we will have all of the time in the world to be together. I pull her close to me and Kiss her on the head. She has the hand gun pushed in to the back of her jeans covered by her jumper and I have mine in the same place.

"I have to go and find Zeke just stay with Christina she has a gun so make sure whatever happens you stay together" As I am talking the other memories start to cloud my mind. The Day when I got back here and Christina and Cara told me she was dead. I can't ever go through that again. The thought strikes me why haven't we got Cara to come and help us. The Erudite had all of the most up to date technology and she would have a much better understanding then us. I decide to go and find both her and Zeke so we can attack the Computer's together.

It doesn't take me long to find Zeke and I discover that he has had the same idea as me and has already gone to find Cara and is Picking her Brains. We didn't have a lot of time with them before and I am just hoping that between us we can work out what level of connection there is between the Bureau and Chicago.

Cara has already agreed to help when I reach them. Together we work to the control room not really caring if we have to break in.

We get to the room which I had spent so time in with Amar the last time I was here, often to block out the arguments I had with Tris about Nita and Matthew. I guess we were both right about them. Nita's intentions were good but she went about it in a dangerous way that only had regard for safety of the people in the fringe. In her eyes we were as bad as the Bureau just because we didn't know what was happening she stilled believed we were as much to blame. They experimented on members of the fringe Just to make sure the experiment in Chicago would not be interrupted. Matthew on the other hand the two faced retch had lied to all of our faces he had done it simply to get at Tris you would have thought after losing his wife who was considered GD and experimented on he would have wanted to fight the Bureau instead he had embraced it and had taken Tris.

As we walk into the room it is still the same only all of the screens that were blank before were once again lit up with imagines of Chicago. Dauntless Erudite Abnegation Candor and Amity. There were people mingling in all of the factions. Faction colours were mixed up and you could see the system had broken down. Seconds behind us coming in was Amar.

I turned to him Furious

"Matthew said these were all shut down." I spat at him. Knowing that our Grief had been watched by them making me angrier.

"Well we know how trust worthy Matthew was." Was his simple response.

"Look" he tried again. "I'm sorry after Matthew left we didn't know where he had gone and we certainly had no idea that Tris was alive until Caleb brought all of you back here. The day after we discovered Matthew was gone we started looking around properly. With David out of the way and no guards that could stop us we had free reign. We discover that the monitors had only been switched off. When we got them up and Running I was able to look at the network feed coming out of them. I believe that Boston is receiving these from us but I haven't been able to identify the relay commands that take them off line. But it's not only the cameras that are still running. All of the information that is collected during the sims are still being collected and they are being fed to Boston as well. To all intents and purposes the experiment in Chicago is still live they may not have someone in control here pushing buttons and making changes when they think it needs to happen but they are still collecting data. I'm sorry I know you were hoping for a different outcome but at the moment short of wipping the minds of everyone in Boston as well the experiment needs to be seen as live."

I rub my eyes with hand and pull it down my face.

"Amar I need you to promise me confidentiality right now. I need you to be my instructor again the same as before when we were in Dauntless but this time I need you to protect me and Tris. I overheard Nita trying to convince some of the others to try and stop us leaving she wants to contact Mathew and use Triss as a tool to get them to agree to leave everyone on the fringe alone. We need to disable the communication systems so that we can counter Nita with a different option. We think that we could house people from the fringe in Chicago. They could be safe. The faction system has been taken down now and they are surviving. To what degree I don't know. But if I can talk to the council leaders and get them to agree to work with the fringe we might be able to give them a real option that does not put Tris's life on the line."

Amar shakes his head.

"OK first off all we need to isolate all of the pathways that runs communication out of here. It might mean that there can no communication with Chicago but I guess at the end of the day you want that issue eliminated anyway. Cara you were Erudite and You two both worked in the control room at Dauntless. In all honesty I only think that Cara will really be able to help me. If Nita has any kind of plan like that I suggest that you make it back to Tris sooner Rather than later. Nita has proved before how gun hoe she is and I would hate anything to happen now. Here is the key to the armoury something I'm sure that will make you happier is if both of you have guns. Take this and arm up. I will continue working with Cara and I will lock this door when you leave. I honestly don't know where the others allegiances will lie, but I can promise you, you have me on your side. I will warn you George and Nita have gotten close so I don't know if you can trust him. He doesn't have the same will to save Chicago since Tori died and I think Nita could get him on side very easily. Also is Nita was talking about this in the way back there is a good chance she had something in place before we even got back. I'm not sure if she will have made a move yet but be careful."

The level of fear in my stomach just increased tenfold. Why hadn't I Insisted that we straight back to Chicago. Zeke looks me in the eye a silent message passed between the two us and we immediately leave the control room and head to the armoury. I hear the door behind me lock and I start to run. All of the times since I had been able to finally admit the truth to Tris about how I felt about her start to roll through my thoughts why can't there be a time when we can be safe when someone isn't trying to kill her or use her. Because it is always her I can understand why she has put her life on the line each and every time.

We arrive at the armoury. I smile when I look around. We hadn't been able to access this before too many guards around. They have everything. The hand guns are the easiest to use due to less recoil and being smaller and easier to hide. Zeke slings a rile over his shoulder. I look at the ammunition and see darts similar to what Erudite had used on us when they attached Candor these had sedate written on the side of the box. These would be perfect, unlike Nita I don't want anyone else to die but I do need to take as many people out of the equation as I can. This way we can leave only a few of us awake and then lock the others down when they sleep. I fill both my hand gun and rifle with the bullets and Motion to Zeke to do the same. He nods his head and I am sure he understands my intension. There are also several stun grenades and flash bangs they will be good to have as well. Once Zeke has changed the ammunition in his gun I look over to him.

"I don't know if we will need them but if Nita has already got her plan into action I want to be ready."

I race through the bureau trying not to looked panicked but every scenario of what could happen is going through my mind. As I walk down a corridor towards the dorms I can hear a scream then Tris say.

"Nita I don't know what you think you are going to do but this won't work"

I put my hand up to signal Zeke that needs to stop and put my fingers to my lips I can hear sobbing it sounds like Christina. I motion to Zeke to go round to the other end of the corridor so that he is behind whatever is happening. I pick up my Rifle and rest it on my shoulder and look down along the site ready to move. After a few minutes I can still hear Christina sobbing but Tris is silent now. I know that I need to give Zeke more time but I can't wait I need to make sure that Tris is ok. I walk around the corner. I can see Christina lying on the floor Nathaniel has protectively got his arms round her there is a pool of blood spreading across the floor and I see that it is coming from Christina's leg. I look up and I am frozen in horror Nita is stood 10 feet in front of me and she is holding Tris in a head lock with gun aimed at her Temple.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tris POV

Tobias pulls me close to him and kisses me he says

"I have to go and find Zeke just stay with Christina she has a gun so make sure whatever happens you stay together"

when I look in to his eyes I can see him pleading with me. I don't think he trusts me yet he is so scared of something happening to me but I am going to keep my promise and with Christina by my side what could go wrong. I walk away from him and go and join Christina. She is standing with Nathaniel I'm still not sure I can trust him but I am sure about Sky and Daniel. I speak to Christina

"Can we talk?"

"It's ok I've told Nathaniel." I go to interrupt but Nathaniel bets me to it.

"Christina has told me everything. Well actually we were in the truck with Sky Daniel and Benjamin and she told us what Nita had said. Christina told us about the baby and Sky confirmed it. I understand that you don't know who to trust right now but you can trust me. I know what happened to my brother and Sky. Believe me if Sky saved you it's for that reason which means none of us are going to let Nita anywhere near you. I arranged with Sky and Daniel for us to meet up very soon, we haven't said anything to Kyia ache has always been close to Nita and well we need to make sure where loyalties lie. Why don't we show the others the dorms and get them settled? You and Christina have been here before so you should take everyone show them where they are. Keep the one where you stayed before free and you can all stay in there again."

Christina takes a few steps away from me and shouts.

"All right listen up we are going to show you where you can get some rest also have a wash follow me to the dorms"

Without question everyone starts to follow Christina I look around and notice that Nita is nowhere to be seen. Hopefully Tobias and Zeke have made it to the control room before Nita. I realise that she is not the only one missing George is as well and Amer. With all 3 of them gone my concern mounts. Two of them are divergent and Dauntless trained and Nita has been living and fighting on the fringe all of her life. I'm not sure which of the three I am most concerned about but putting them together I don't know. I see Molly Drew and Peter walk into the first of dorm no one else goes in after them so I shut the door I don't bolt it yet I want to wait for the others to go in first. Caleb Kyia and Benjamin go in to the next one and at that point we slide the bolts back. Peter comes to the door first and starts banging on the window I tell him to shut up with a happy smile on my face. Kyia come to the window on the other door but Benjamin turns her round and I can hear him explaining it all to her. Susan and Robert just look at me.

"Susan Robert. We over heard that there was some planning in relation to Tris not making it back to Chicago. Knowing who we had with us just wanted to take some precautions. We don't know what is going to happened next but for your own safety I would go in to the last Dorm until we know that it is safe. I know it's a lot to take in and that you haven't really experienced anything like this before but we want to keep you safe. You can decide if you want to lock the door it can be locked from the inside as well as the outside, be safe." Christina has a big grin on her face as she says this and it takes me back to when we were planning how we would get away from Evelyn the first time that we wanted to leave the city. We were getting back to normal Once again. I was preoccupied and it wasn't until Daniel and Sky were standing next to me that I realised it was time to go and Talk. I saw Robert and Susan walk in to the room and heard them lock it themselves behind them.

I look up at Sky

"Right where can we go to talk and try and sort this out?"

Sky looks at me and explains that there is an office just at the end of the corridor where we can safely meet.

Christina Nathaniel and I follow Sky down to the office and go in. I recognise it straight away it the place that David had explained to me that I was genetically Pure and that Tobias was still Damaged. I hate him still for the rift that it put between Tobias and I and how both Nita and Matthew had been able to use that information to try and split us up.

"OK" I say my voice is shaky from just being back in this room.

"Tobias wants to talk to the council in Chicago and see if the people on the fringe can be incorporated with in the city. Ok the buildings are quite broken down but with more people to help we should be able to rebuild. A society is about what everyone puts to make it work. The factions have been taken down I don't know if that is going to remain like that or if we will find it hard to function in that way but I do think…."

I didn't have time to finish what I was saying. I felt an arm reach around my neck and the cold tip of a gun rest against the temple of my head.

"ALL OF YOU OUT SIDE NOW"

I recognise the voice straight away it's George. Nathaniel and Christine leave the room carefully walking past Nita and me. Nita then pushes me forward still holding the gun at my head.

"We are going to make this simple. I have sent Amar after the others so we will have control of the communications very soon and he will be letting Matthew know exactly what happened in Boston and that he will be able to come and get you very soon. "

"Nita no." I hear Sky scream

"She's pregnant if you do this it is exactly what we are fighting against ."

"No we are fighting to save ort families and right now the only way to stop the experiment on the children on our children is for the experiment to be done to Tris. Once they have want they want they will leave us alone."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Daniel walk in front of Sky, as he moves I hear a popping noise and I see him collapse on the floor clutching his shoulder. Then there is a lot of confusion George gets hit in the stomach with a knife and collapses to the floor, I hear another popping noise and see Christina collapse, I can see blood seeping in to the floor from her leg and images start to flash through my head. Will pointing his gun at me and me pleading with him not to shoot and then me shooting him in the head, the first of my friends to die at the beginning of the war. I see my mum and dad lying dead on the floor both of the shot and then I am engulfed in darkness tears are flowing down my face I can hear Christina sobbing with Nathaniel holding her close. The gun that had moved from my head for a few seconds to shoot Christina was back in place and it meant that with everything going on I still couldn't move. My mind went back to my fear landscape when I was being told that I needed to kill my family but this time it was Tobias that was stood in front of me holding our baby. As my tears stop flowing I realise that I am seeing Tobias he is stood about 10 feet away and he has a rifle trained at Nita's head.

I can see the panic in his face when he sees that I have a gun at my head then takes in Christina lying on the floor now I can see that Nathanial is holding her leg and trying to stop the bleeding.

Tobias looks at me and lowers the rifle to his side. I can see him physically slowing his berthing down and getting his fear under control. I see the face of Four the instructor and I know that right now he is thinking of the safest way of getting out of the situation without his fear ruling what he does.

I see him look for one second over Nita's Shoulder and nod his head then I hear the loud sound of a rifle shot Nita moves Backwards pulling me back with hr I hear another gunshot Close to my ear and then everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN I have the First Chapter of "A bit of Candor and Dauntless" up. This is taken for the Dream That Tris had in chapter 11 I hope you Like it. I have 5ot 1500 Reads and it has really made my day anyone who wants to review please do I love to hear from you.**

 **Enjoy chapter 17**

Chapter 17

Tobias POV

She's been lying there for 5 hours' unconscious. The only comfort I have is that can see her chest rise and fall. We are in the same place as we were 2 short weeks ago when I believed she was dead. I have to keep reminding myself that she isn't dead she is just resting. I just pray that she will wake up soon. Sky and Cara are behind me whispering.

"If you have something to say that you don't want me to hear then just leave the room. If you want to talk then stop whispering." I growled at them. I am sick of trying to be everyone's friend now trying to keep everyone together. We came out here with only one goal in mind and that was to get Tris home safe.

"It's hard to explain," Cara said "Everything is showing she is fine. The bullet didn't hit her ok it scraped her scalp but that's it. She has suffered and survived much worse than this in the past. I don't know why she isn't waking up. Maybe she really does need the rest. We just have to wait. "

Cara stands by my side as she says this I know I should thank her but it is just the same as last time it's too similar and too scary. I reach up and press my lips to her forehead and I'm relieved when I feel the warmth of her skin against my lips. I lace my fingers with hers determined to stay with her and stay awake until she wakes up. My eyes are heavy and I try not to fall asleep but I am fighting a losing battle.

 _As I enter the Bureau I can see Cara, tears in her eyes and she's not moving. I can't see Tris_

" _What is it?" I say._ __

 _Cara shakes her head._ __

 _"Where's Tris?" I say._ __

 _"I'm sorry, Tobias."_ __

 _"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"_ __

 _"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she . . . she was shot. And she didn't survive. I'm so sorry."_ __

 _Most of the time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed and her small body full of power and strength, standing in a shaft of light in the atrium. Tris is still alive, she wouldn't leave me here alone, she wouldn't go to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb._ __

 _"No," Christina says, shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake."_ __

 _Cara's eyes well up with tears._ __

 _It's then that I realize: Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb._ __

 _Of course she would._

 _Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. The details of Cara's face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colours._ __

 _All I can do is stand still—I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right. Christina hunches over, unable to support her own grief, and Cara embraces her, and_ _all I'm doing is standing still_.

 _I go to see her body . . . sometime. I don't know how long it is after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make out through the barrier that has gone up inside my head._ __

 _She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding._ __

 _Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with colour and wake up._ __

 _I don't know how long it takes for me to realize that isn't going to happen, that she is gone. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the table and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything inside me screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more. When I stand I reach around Tris's body holding her close to my chest begging her to open her eyes._

"Tobias Tobias wake up I'm here."

Tris POV

 _I open the door to our apartment and as I walk in I can see Tobias stood by the window he is singing the most beautiful song I don't remember ever hearing him sing before, as I walk in he looks up at me and smiles. I continue walking towards him and I can see that he is singing to a baby our baby. My hand brushes my Stomach and I have a bell going off in my head that is telling me I need to remember I need to concentrate. As I look over to Tobias I see that the baby has gone I can see tears in his eyes my hand reached up to his face and I can see his mouth moving at first I can't hear what he was saying. Soon the words become a whisper and then a cry he is begging me not to leave him. I hold him and tell him over and over that I am with him that I will never leave him._

My eyes start to open and I realise that my head is throbbing I try to move but it just makes the pain move with me. That's when I hear it someone crying my head is foggy and I look towards the sound. I see Tobias his hand clutching mine and his head bowed against my bed. I can hear him begging me to stay with him not to leave him again. I reach over and stroke his head

"Tobias I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Tobias Tobias wake up I'm here."

This time he moves he slowly lifts up his head and looks at me. He looks like he sees a ghost and then goes running out of the room.

I lie back against the bed my head throbbing. I reach up to where the pain is and I can feel a dressing on the side of my head. I look up as I hear the door open and I see Cara and Tobias walk in.

"How are you feeling Tris?" Cara asks me

"I feel like I have been hit by a train and then it carried on going"

"I have some of pain killers that Amity use you can have three drops now the two drops every four hours. If you feel up to it you can go with Tobias where ever you want considering there isn't far to go, come and see me if you feel un well but try and rest and I mean rest."

All of a sudden I can smell something that turns my stomach I turn away from Cara and look for something that I can grab hold off. I see a cup I spill the contents on the floor and get it under my mouth in time as I vomit. When I finish Tobias and Cara are looking at me worried. I smile at them both

"What it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Cara looks at me confused and Tobias simply say

"She's fine. Well I assume it normal when your pregnant, from what I have heard."

"Oh right well um, can I just ask does Caleb know?"

"No." I shout looking at her in Horror

"Well I will make sure that I don't mention it." She said with a grin on her face.

Tobias walks over to me he puts one arm under my knees and the other behind my back and pulls me up to his Chest I rest my head against him and the scent from his body his warmth and his touch stimulates all of my senses. He carries me out of the room and I ask where we are going he just shushes me and tells me to wait.

After a short walk down a corridor heading away from the dormitories I feel him stop he kicks a door open and carries me in side. I don't really process where I am and I can't be bother to look around I am enjoying the fact that I'm in Tobias arms safe once again.

He lowers me to a bed and it is so soft I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Tobias walks off and locks the door behind himself.

When he comes back over to the bed I have propped myself on a couple of Pillows I don't remember much of what happen last night or was it early this morning. I know I was going to speak with Sky Nathaniel and Daniel but I can't even remember doing that.

"What happened yesterday?"

I ask Tobias as he sits down next to me.

"We don't need to talk about it now you need to rest." He whispers as he strokes my face.

"Ok I will do a deal with you. You tell me what happened and then after that I promise that I will do whatever you say for the um 24 hour I will agree to everything you want."

I can see a smile creep across his face and I am really hoping that he got the message I was trying to send him. The only problem was I knew that he would be wanting to make sure I was safe which would include no strenuous exercise. His grin got bigger he kissed me on the lips then sighed.

"OK you've got a deal. Everything was working well. You and Cristina and managed to get everyone in locked rooms apart from Nita and George. You met up with Sky, Christina, Daniel and Nathanial as you started talking Nita and George arrived and used you to get everyone to move. George shot Daniel in the Shoulder so Nathaniel threw a knife at him hit him in the stomach but as he did that Nita Shot Christina." As I hear that the colour drains from my face I try to get up I have to go and her make sure she is ok. She can't just be another name that gets added to the list of people who have died because of me. Tobias understands straight away. He wraps me in his arms and I realise that I have been holding my breath I slowly let it out and he says.

"She is going to be fine. The bullet went straight through her calf muscle. She is going to have some problems jumping on and off trains for a bit but she will be fine."

His hand moves my face towards his again and he holds his forehead against mine.

"When I saw that gun at you head I couldn't think I had to switch off I couldn't be Tobias I had to be Four I had to crush any fear I had to do it was the only way that I could think. Zeke was behind Nita he had a shot lined up with her back and he took it. As she went down she took you with her and I heard the gun go off thank fully you were ok the Bullet grazed your scalp and you hit your head quite hard. But you are going to be fine. Yes, before you ask when Sky was in the room alone with us I asked her to check the Baby and everything seems fine. Know I have done my part know you have to do you yours. Have the pain killers worked?"

I smile up at him.

Well actually I can't feel anything at all. Tobias comes closer to me on the bed he lies next to me he slowly trails kisses up and down my neck and I shiver at his touch. I immediately reach over to him. I don't if it's the pain killers but tonight I am feeling really brave. I reach for the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. He reached for me pulling me close. And starts kissing my lips and again deeply I open my lips to let him in. he still isn't getting the message that I have been trying to give him ever since he saved me. I decided that I would have to make the first move I pull away from him and he looks up at me concerned I close my eyes pull up the hem of my top and pull it away from my hair. I'm not wearing a bra and he just looks at me.

"Are you sure?" he whispers I look him in the eye and Nod he draws me closer to him and finally I can feel his skin against mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I want to apologise whenever I have read stories in the past I felt let down if it hasn't been finished, I started writing fan fiction I promised whatever I wrote that I would complete it. I know it's been a year since I have published anything I've had a fairly traumatic year which started off with my cousin being murdered because of that I have had a complete writer's block and have found it very difficult to come up with any ideas. However I have re-read the divergent I hope you enjoy my next chapter Resurgence.**

 **Chapter 18**

Tris POV

He wants me as much as I want him. I turn Around to face him and crash my lips against his. All of the urgency I felt before I feel again but this time none of the fear.

As I reached down with my hand, brushing against his firm stomach, I found his Jeans, bulging with his desires, so hard and erect waiting to be released and pushing against me. I held my hand against it and stroked it through the material. Concentrating my touches on the head I watched him, his expression telling me to go further.

Slowly I teased his jeans and boxers down and exposed it. Holding it between my fingers, I admired its shape and rigidity, the prominent smooth edge that could give so much pleasure during sex as it glided tenderly against my clit. Then I slid away his trunks further to uncover the full splendour of his veined shaft and the smooth puffy sack that held his hot delicious cream within.

I gripped him gently, feeling his pulse racing through the veins as I slowly rubbing him, gently squeezing under the head each time I moved my fingers upward and then down, pulling his skin tight and making it furl around the base of his shaft.

He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed within seconds of putting me down my Dress was on the ground and I was lying next to him in just my underwear. Four had stripped off both his jeans and boxers. My hand returned to what it had been doing slowly rubbing up and down his length.

His hips began to buck in rhythm and I smiled at him, letting him know that I was doing what he wanted me to do and this time no words were spoken between us. The only sounds around were his moans of pleasure.  
We were alone. It was his moment of pleasure and I was in control, moving my fingers and thumb up and down his cock, making him almost moan with desire as I made him oblivious of his surroundings with only the feel of his ensuing orgasm in his mind.

It was now my turn to enjoy what I was doing as I saw the tiny pearls of liquid forming around the tiny lip. I stopped and squeezed, watching him ooze his precum over my fingers. I licked my tongue to taste it and looked at him. His eyes told me that he wanted more and so I took him into my mouth, running the underside of his cock slowly over my tongue. Tongue and lips sliding against his shaft, gentle sucks upon his glance as I watched him writhe and dissolve into bliss. The salty taste of his precum excited my taste buds and on each stroke I took him in deeper, into my yearning throat.

He was now ready. My fingers gripped tight and using steady strokes with my lips I purged his cock until he began to hold his breath With everything I was doing the heat in my body was growing and there was flames licking at my hottest part. I didn't want this to finish to early. I had become excited as I laid beside him. Taking his hand in mine I placed it where he could feel my wetness. He looked in to my eyes as if searching for permission and this time knew that if I stopped anything I would explode. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and nodded my head. There was no need to prompt him further as his fingers found their way onto my clit, gently caressing, making me feel good inside as I rode the sensations he now instilled in me. He knew what I wanted now. My body language told him, take me now. I could feel him easing the thong over my hips and down my legs until they were free. His hands touching my thighs followed by gentle kisses and so tender licks of his tongue. I closed my eyes and consumed the feelings he gave to me, soft smooth and arousing to all of my senses.

He touched me with his fingers, he opened me. I could feel the cool air against my wet inner petals as he played with them, unfolding them to reveal my smooth pink vagina, my hooded clit flushed and engorged. I flinched as I felt his lips, kissing tenderly my love bud and making me sigh with ecstasy.

What I wanted there and that was to cum for him. I needed to show him exactly what he made me feel. I needed him to know that if he suckled on my clit it would only be a moment to bring me, gushing my release for him to savour.

I could feel him probing, placing his tongue and finger into my widening vagina, lapping up my love juice as it flowed from within me like a stream, spilling over his lips as I squeezed to make myself squirt at the moment my orgasm reached its intense peek. If he could keep it going then I would continue to cum almost forever.

I clenched my fingers into the sheets; shook my head from side to side I wanted to tell him not to stop over and over again. But he gently brought my climax down from its height by licking my outer lips and then on to my navel, soothing my sensitive nerve endings until I began to feel calm and peaceful. He moved up my body and kissed my lips my legs slide open and I can feel his hardness pressing against my stomach I move my legs further apart and I can feel him stroking himself against my opening. I put my arms around his arse and pull him closed pulling him inside of me.. I gasp loudly and he stops look into him eye to urge him to continue, the fire burning inside of me needs to be feed my him and his body. He smiles down at me and I can feel him enter me again this time there is no pain and I can feel myself at one with him. I grasp on to his back urging him to go faster and he hears my silent message. The pressure is building in side of me and know that I won't be able to hold for much longer. I manage to Whisper his name as I hit a climax that I never knew could exist. As I do Tobias dose as well he crushes his lips against mine with a fierceness that was only matched by what we had just done. He gently kissed me once again before moving to the bed next to me. He stroked the hair away from my face and said

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better." 

Tobias pulls me close to him and I rest my heads against his chest listening to his heart beat I fall asleep. I slowly start to dream about a world where we are married our children growing up in Chicago. All too quickly it changes and I see bombs reigning down around me as I watch I see my children disappear in a puff of smoke Tobias hand is clutched in mine he looks at me with sadness in his eye as the whole room goes up in flames. I wake with a start breath being ripped from my body tears in my eyes as I sit up Tobias wakes also on seconds he takes one look at me and pulls me against him. He doesn't ask he already knows with the things that have happened to us we both have dreams that would rip us apart if we let them. He pulls me back down on to the bed with him and holds me close. I decide tomorrow we will plan tomorrow we will fight once again but for tonight, tonight is for us a small slice of heaven where I can believe that maybe just maybe the start of that dream could be true we could be happy safe and have a family.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for such a long wait I have edited the chapter below a lot and it is lot better now I know where the story is going and how it will end I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter 19**

Tris POV

When I wake he is still there for the first time there is no world to rush off to, no strangers who could die at the drop of a hat. I lie there watching his chest rise and fall the rivers of sunlight coming through the window cast rainbow colours on his skin, these are moments in my life I have to hold onto and I never let go of. I am scared to move I don't want to wake him because then the moment will be gone.

Do I really have the right to have this, am I really allowed to be safe and have a family after what i've seen and done. Many of our friends are dead some by my own hand.

So I lay there watching his chest rising and falling. I wonder if I have the right to be here, could I save thousands, my genetic pattern would it save thousands. Was this now the most selfish thing I could do. My head was in turmoil as I watched Tobias sleep I knew that my heart my soul belonged to him and for once I finally understood that I didn't need to save everyone just him and me.

No one was damaged or undamaged or divergent, people have to accept that people were the way they were. Erudite, Amity, Candour, Abnegation or Dauntless who were the bureau of genetic welfare to say we were damaged.

I lay back and rest my head against the pillow staring at the ceiling close my eyes close eyes and realise even if it was just for one day I was not going to worry. My feelings of security may be something I am hiding behind but I decide that I need to do it.

I roll on my side and start to trace my fingers down the curve of his jawline I've enjoyed watching him sleep but I want to be selfish I want to see his eyes and enjoy his lips once again. He moved his hand to his face to brush away my fingertips as his hand rose above his head I raised my own trapping his wrist beneath my hand. I then took his other hand and raised it to holding them both above his head. I could see a smile begin at the sides of his mouth but he didn't open his eyes. I raised myself up on my knees and straddled his hips I could feel him getting harder as I moved myself against him, my core heating up Hungary to feel him against me and inside me. Now he opens his eyes but before I gave him chance to react or tell me I should rest I lowered my lips to his. As soon as we touched the electricity that passed through us was instantaneous all of the thoughts about weather or not I had the right to this life disappeared and this was where I belonged.

I quickly lifted my hips and moved him so he was at my entrance I knew was going to say something I Just shook my head. Words weren't needed what I needed was the bliss that only Tobias could give me. I slowly lower myself we hadn't done it like this before and I quickly learned how much fuller I could feel. When he is all the way inside me I move my hands to his shoulders and slowly start to rock forwards, moving back again I start to form rhythm rubbing him against my most sensitive spot. Every movement no matter how small starts my synapses firing I want more of him And he reads me one of his hands moves to take intifada my nipples in his mouth licking slowly at first them gently sucking and biting. The feelings he makes in me speeds up my movements and he does the same to my other nipple. As I move faster I can feel pressure building inside me more exquisite than before I arch my back and push down harder then before and every thing explodes him inside me and me around him. I'm shaking as I lower my head to his chest trying to catch my breath. Tobias captures my lips with him.

"You know I will expect to wake up like that every morning now" he smiles as he kisses my lips again

"Well if I get to fall asleep with you and wake up with you every day than I don't think that will be a problem" I smirk against his lips I don't want this moment to end. Leaning over him I start to feel dizzy spots appear before my eyes and I suddenly feel sick I jump of the bed and quickly run to the toilet. In seconds Tobias is behind me supporting my weight, when I've finished he brings me a glass of water. I search around the floor for the clothes I tossed aside and dressed. Tobias took my cue with out saying anything and dressed also. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands and I think it finally hit me. The bit I hadn't thought about before. The bit that comes before the baby and from what I remembered this was going to last 9 months.

Tobias drew me up in his arms used his finger under my chin to draw my eyes to meet his, he didn't need to say anything the look in his eyes they way he lifted just lifted one eyebrow I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking. I remembered the promise we had made to each other no more secrets. I took a steadying breath  
"I guess that it actually feels real not the fact we are having a baby but they pregnancy the sickness the getting fact the not being able to move. The baby bit after that will be easy."  
Tobias steps back unable to stop himself from laughing tears forming behind his lashes.

"Let me get this straight you are worried about being pregnant not the fact that we are going to have a baby that is completely dependent on us." He can't keep his face straight as he said that. I look him in the eye keeping my composure.

"Great you put it Like that and now I'm scared about all of it" Tobias pulls my head against my chest and brushes his hand against my cheek, resting his chin against my head

" you, no we will be fine. This will be easy compared to what we have done before." I nod against his chest.

"Maybe we should get something to eat it feels like days since I last ate." I move away from Tobias but he doesn't move.

" About that you slept for 2 days you were exhausted and I told everyone that they shouldn't come by and that we would join them when you were ready. To be honest I can't remember that last time I slept so I needed it too so it was good for both of us. Come on let's see what we can find to eat and then after we will find out what has been going on."

Tobias takes my hand in his and we walk out of the room together we walk to the dining room to see what there was to eat I was hoping for muffins or chocolate cake. I walked in and saw Christina sat with Nathaniel eating muffins I rushed over to her and stole one taking a big bite. She looks at me smiling Nathaniel about to say something she turned to him

"Don't worry you should see the fights we used to have over Dauntless cake."

I smiled, Tobias can and sat next to me putting his hand around my waist. As soon as Nathaniel saw him a serious look came on his face,  
"Of your free now Four we need to talk about what we have been able to do with the. Computer systems, Amar and the others have been able to find some interesting things but I think we should all gat together and plan what we do next."  
Nathaniel stood followed by Christina I felt Tobias stand also and I followed.

"Stay here eat and rest." He whispered in my ear. Panic filled me I felt like couldn't breath. Tobias saw it straight away.  
"What's wrong" he stroked circles on my hand I and I felt me self relax once again. But a single year fell from my eye I felt his fingers brush it away before I could.  
My voice was a whisper I didn't Christina to see or hear the fear that I felt.

"We said we would stay together we didn't and ... what happened with Nita I just..."  
My voice broke before I could finish what I was saying  
" well as long as you bring the muffins and eat we will all go and speak to Zeke and your right I'm keeping you next to me only way I can make sure you stay out of trouble". The lasts words he said smiling  
He kissed me on the forehead then took my hand pulling me up to stand with him.

When we got to the control room the screens were different they no longer showed pictures of Chicago but of Boston. I noticed one that was Matthews office it had large screens all over it with names of cities underneath. I suddenly realised that the experiments where being repeated everywhere.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="560f8358a8092903caf1fbd1ab719d41"TRIS POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01ba22e39dc459aa698663fd585be529""Are they other places that they running experiments"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4043e537ee1d152d5d96935ef6a23a4"There is anger on my voice I'm furious he is experimenting on others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2de03f6c85a448928b0559c237a23f83"" Hold on a minute." Zeke puts his hands as if in defence . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have been able to change the feeds they are still passing information to Boston and we can switch between the feeds going to Boston and now we can also watch them. Sound is patchy as we are piggybacking off of Their signal so they can't trace ours. Matthew has been talking about giving up on Chicago scrapping the whole thing and just concentrating on the other's. In his words not mine there are others that show a lot of promise. However we don't know if this means he will leave alone us alone or if he has something else planned. He is keeping everything close to his cheats at the moment I think he was shocked the Sky and Nathaniel double crossed him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cba32018dd2006a8db0e0975c990f072"When Zeke finishes talking there are a number questions that cross my mine the main one blurt out with out thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c581c15a3a8acfa2f6d72ea74f8a6b03""Dose he know about the baby?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd7428353180a87739c352ba863f785f"A few heads turn my way some with quizzical looks others just smiling/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="833f9a5686998faa757c6ada9e1c2601"" it doesn't sound like it there has been nothing mentioned, in fact he hasn't directly mentioned you at all." Zeke was trying to sound hopeful but by that point we had all learned that hope was a far away dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="101a5e61f0f1581af5d1020a9d1426a4"" can we monitor Boston from Chicago is there anyway we can piggy back the feeds at Dauntless I don't think any of us are going to feel safe or going to be able to really come up with a plan until we are home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69c5962b8986759e3afea6bc19dfa8a7"The thought of being back at the dauntless compound made me feel brave again. We could look at planning and talk to the council when we got back but we needed to have something concretely give them Evelyn was certainly not going to listen to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ed6e9475689cf1b38f132d2b192dc95""Let's get everyone together and make a decision where to go from there." I turned to move away from the control room the room started to spin and the next thing I knew I was in Tobias's arms being carried back to our room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf70f254ae90917635481b2241f3c540"When I open my eyes I can see Tobias once again looking at me with fear in his eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm ok." I start he walks over to me and sits on the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="076827461a7ed98d851d1162343239bc""If you were ok I wouldn't have just carried you back here.. you were only asleep for 2 hours but you still look exhausted"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="277d44028e061faa7c02983869dd215c""Honestly I'm fine." Trying to put more strength in to my voice not sure who I was trying to convince. Yes I slept for 2 hours, yeas I am going to get more tired and yes I will probably faint again but it's not like we are living in a world that doesn't give us no stress or worries. We need to get together with everyone and think about the next steps. I am worried about what Matthew might do next, and no that doesn't mean I am going to run off and do something stupid but it dose mean that we need to work together and if I stay here and just sleep it won't help anyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8345274b5970b1ca47655e7c111fa472"Tobias agreed to get everyone together to look at the next step and see what we can or should do. I walked to the dining room whilst Tobias went to find the others. I smelt coffee coming from the kitchen and who would it really hurt if I had 1 cup. As I made myself a drink people started to file in. As soon as everyone was the I didn't waste a second I turned straight to Zeke and Asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ebaf78c9a8f5a85385dd20252323044""Has anyone left Boston? Is anyone coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c9a5ca02cde64215d2e9226ec6ff048"He looks at me as though I have completely lost the plot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="893286788cf969a028133c149f563630""They going to come this time not to save their experiment, this time they are going to kill us all "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f491a9513d0410fe6945f9674ee6784"Zeke just looks at me and I have really lost plot and dauntless cake all over my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8363dbf849c8a94ae831626d311a21ff"I look around to see if there's any sign of Nita or George but there is none. At the corner of my eye I see Amar he stood between Tobias and Zeke and looks bewildered. Everyone staring at me once again waiting for the answers, waiting to ask the questions, waiting for me to tell them once again how the world is going to end once again how we are the only ones that can save it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18ed15a7873b70a49fded1262a02eab4"I start to speak but before I can Cara does./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="043a88b2b71da838ad4ea78eee71600c""What is it this time? If you hadn't noticed we are all exhausted you might think that the world revolves around you and that we all just run around worried about you. You might have had the luck of coming back to life but no all of us are that lucky"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e97b365022820d453a5f777d5cb4e614"I can feel the venom in her voice if she felt like that why was she here. I thought we were ok I didn't realise that she still hated me for killing Will. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1cc85c75fecb2a378d94d331b8951ab""Cara you will be able to understand what I am about to say probably better than anyone else. When I was in Boston Matthew had information pouring into his office. Data from other cities other places where they were to find divergent. Think of the trouble we have caused them. Put it this way. If you were doing an experiment and had multiple experiments happening at the same time all looking at the same outcome and one of them failed. Would you continue with it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8606407ecc46a32506600d0e08e16089"I feel like my words, have come out in a rush there are tears pricking my eyes as I think about Will and Uriah. I look Cara in her eyes and that's when I see the realisation hit her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="749d917c466e76799fdf6e413860ba7b""Well it's simple" she says with an air of superiority "If it' not working destroy it move on"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4e42881c802b1de0697bb0e4d7adf14"That's when the realisation hits her, her eyes drop to the ground and I can hear an audible grasp around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6024dce603c2b7752ca8945df561bb8d""If we're really causing this much trouble, if we're experiments that have failed what's the point they have others they can work on the easiest thing for them to do is destroying Chicago and the move onto another" my voice trials off as I finish that sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab6dcf994fc2d6cee3e9ae578297097f"Christina looks at me "So Tris you always have these great ideas you plan and we follow any plans this time because I don't think I will be running and jumping off trains any time soon." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0cdb9469c95428acd11808fde208ddc"Tobias POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9983c66886c6be87e18987847a337879"I see Christina Looked Straight at Tris "So Tris you always have these great ideas you plan and we follow any plans this time because I don't think I will be running and jumping off trains any time soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3235cfe34f8dca537e20f31585a01160"I can't quite work out what's going on in her head she looks angry but the same time scared and then I see Tris tears pouring from arise down her face and she touches a hand to her face I see fall crumpled to the ground I rush over to her wrapping her in my arms before she is on the floor for the second time today. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1c5f611a6659c6fda37cd5195f45eda"I look at everyone around me angry they relied for so long for everyone else's ideas For Tris to save the day. I try to measure the anger in my voice the person that they have come to know in recent months is Tobias right now I need to be Four./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61c39f84036023b6a969b6595f5f4a6e""Okay so you are all just going to wait around Tris to come up with the Idea, wait to be told what to do well his time is up to you guys, when you have actually got something useful to say I'll see you later"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8da04b266685ee128b397afa1d963d3d"Without another word to any of them I pick her up one arm round her back the other under her legs I can hear her tired laboured breathing on my chest I go to the room and Cara wants to follow With Sky, they only have to look into my eyes to realise is a futile attempt. They turn back to the room and I walk off holding Tris tightly in my arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b94ee0b45ec0c6373c7402410289afa7"We get back to our room and I lay her on our bed her eyelids flutter open to look at me. In a hushed voice I whisper/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2716836ac309054d00e18c4cdfbfa2ec""Get some sleep I want to speak to Zeke but when I come back I think you need to talk about what you have been through you need to open up to me. I want to be there for you there have been wedges put between us before and I won't let that happen again. We are going to be a family I won't let anyone change that. I will protect you. I love you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0732af16af719e0d3adb721ef45be2e0"I knew that I was pleading with her to let me in again I had to know what had happened to her what he had done to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74e0e3555d34d51fdf93d1ca460b1b50""I love you too" she whispered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29ccca71f8fe7c21f1e6d1780ce8c10d""I love you three" I could see the smile speed across her lips as I said it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2938e8c9660b00f75d451bee8f526e5f""I love you Four"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a91b13c0e8f712add1bb3cdfd38edbbe"And I saw the smile spread from her lips up to her eyes. I pressed my lips to hers making sure not to get pulled back on to the bed with her if I started that I would never be able to get to Speak to Zeke. I had the start of a plan and for once I wanted to keep Tris out of it if she would let me to keep her safe. I went to the door to leave the room and took one last look at her before I left. She was my reason for being here now I wasn't going to let her go. I softly closed the door behind me to let her rest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note:- just to highlighted as I have forgotten to do so in the last two chapters I own absolutely no part of the divergent series whatsoever all credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

 **Chapter 20**

Tobias POV

As I the leave the room I turn for one second to look at her face she is sleeping now. I think of the harsh words that Cara and Christina said I know that they have lost people they've loved, did they really believe that Saving Tris would mean the world would go back to normal. It must be hard for them knowing the fight isn't over yet. I wonder... If I will ever be over.

I head straight to the control room I know that is where Zeke will be, part of me hopes that Amar will be there as well, it crushes me to think he sided with Nita, he was the one who kept me strong through initiation, how could he not see that after everything that happened the plans that Nita had, That had killed so many that it was not wise to follow her.

I open the door to the control room and walk straight in, I was right Zeke is there but there is no Amar.

"Zeke J first of all can you tell me what have you seen from Boston?"

Zeke looks up at me the carefree smile that he always used to have on his face started to come back.

"Well in all honesty, they are not moving they haven't actually done anything, and they definitely don't know we are here"

the smile on his face increases I know this means he has been planning and has already done something.

I take the bait "okay what have you done and what is your plan"

"well it was simple really remember back at dauntless when we used to hide some things we did, well Amar taught us to loop the cameras so there is a continuous stream showing anyone in the control room a corridor that was clear when reality we were probably doing things we shouldn't have, like the day we played candour or dauntless, you got dared to break into Eric's office and hide a few things, remember the touch of a button the recording would switch and there'd be no record of you going into Eric office. Well I kind of got the feeling that when we got back here we would need to hide the fact we were back. We already had the looped security footage we used back when we tricked them and used the memory serum on them. Before we left for Boston I made sure I created enough footage that had George Amar and Nita in it so when we did come back Matthew wouldn't be able to tell we were here. It has been running ever since."

I was starting to see the old Zeke back.

"Okay so they don't know we are here and they haven't left Boston, and that also means that they don't know that Nita was going to help them, that' definitely gives us more time to plan, I just don't know what that plan is. "

I drag a hand down the back of my neck. And slowly continue

"Tris wants to go back to Chicago, I don't know if that's a good idea. If we are here we can use that footage for as long as we want and not worry about them finding out. It's just a few cameras is it really feasible to think that we could do that for the whole of Chicago none of us show up where we shouldn't."

Zekes smile continued to grow which meant once again he had a plan or knew something I didn't.

"Well all of us that left to save Tris haven't been in Chicago for days which means Matthew knows we are not there and he can't find us here. I can do looped feeds however they are going to need to be at least 48 to 72 hours long so they don't see immediate inconsistencies it means staying here 1 more day I can use the feed that has been recording for the last 48 hours nothing has really happened there except Evelyn... I will tell you in a minute. What we really need to talk about is what we will do when we get there. What will be the aim, if Matthew decided to send a bomb to wipe us out we won't be able stop him if he decides to use a serum, that we can try and deal with but you need to consider where will we make a last stand here and endanger the people still living on the fringe or in Chicago where we won't be able to protect everyone. It's big questions that none of us want to ask but we will need to answer before we move forward.

"Look Four go back to Tris both of you eat sleep do whatever if you know what I mean but calm her down, she's been through her own stuff things you need to talk about but so have our friends we all came here with one goal and that was to bring Tris home okay it's change now and we are back to doing what we've been doing well but don't forget we've been back in Chicago, life was going back to normal and then Tris comes in tells us we are all about to die, with everything they have been through they went from war to peace and quickly told they are going back to war, it's a lot take in I will meet with the others today give me to 5 o'clock meet us back in the dining room and we will start planning"

I walked to the door turn back to thank him before I can say a word he's already speaking

"no need to thank me I know I'm amazing a genius see you later."

Christina's POV

I felt awful after I saw Tris fall to the floor I don't know what had come over me , she was my best friend yet the way I had acted and said those things to her. I know none of this is her fault and I don't blame but, after choosing day it was meant to be the start of something and the only thing that happened was life fell apart. I think getting Tris back and, then Nita shooting me. I actually believed that it was all over I had Even met Nathaniel and had ready decided that where he went I would follow. Then Tris tells us it's not over it's going to get worse. I took a deep breath knocked on her door and hoped that Tobias wasn't there.

Tris POV

There was a muffled knock at the door I looked around and realised Tobias was still gone.

"Tris it's me"

Christina's voice came through the door it wasn't the strong Christina I knew she was shaky almost fearful. I slowly got up and opened the door to let her in I didn't want to look in her eyes knowing I would again feel the loss for Will that she felt. I turned and quickly walked back to the bed where I sat down. She slowly approached me I don't think she knew what she was going to say

"I'm sorry ..." we both said at the same time. I smiled

"you go first."

Christina looks away from me again.

"I didn't mean what I said before I'm not angry at you I just feel lost. We mourned you, I convinced Four not to wipe his memories of you, because I knew you wouldn't want that, not because I thought you were alive but in our memories we could keep you alive. Then it hit me we had lost so many, and don't take this the wrong way but you were the only one to come back from death. Just in that moment for a split second I realised just because you were back didn't mean it was over and that meant we could lose more. That I could lose ..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked away from me once more. I turned her face to look at me

"you have courage from Dauntless and you have always been a Candour smart mouth so why are you hiding what do you want to say now?"

She looked at me again and a smile touched her lips.

"It's Nathaniel, as soon as I saw him I knew what I wanted it wasn't like Will becoming friends getting to know each other blushing the first time he kissed me and wanting to tell you about it, it was like a gravitational force that pulled me to him. I met him for the first time when we arrived at Kyia's and apart from when he went to help you and Sky and now I haven't been away from him. I guess I got really scared that I would lose him the same as Will."

She went quiet

I tried to speak but it would only come out as a whisper.

"I'm so scared Christina, of losing any of you. You were right what you said before after choosing life was meant to start. I guess for me it did. I met Four, Dauntless became my home and before I had to think about the scary stuff life is made of we had to start fighting. I have moved from one moment to the next fighting to make life better for others I didn't think about myself not because I'm this amazing selfless person everyone thinks but because it was easier to try and deal with everything else life was throwing at me instead of the fear I had about making a stable life in Dauntless. Living a day to day mundane life. The whole time Four has been with me one or the other of us has been fighting. I'm guess I'm scared that when he gets to know me with out all of this he will realise that I'm nothing and he will leave me."

Christina started to laugh at me she was actually rolling around the bed laughing. Here I was bearing my soul telling her things that I should have told Tobias and she was laughing at me

"What " I shout trying not to laugh but when she starts it's contagious.

"Well 2 reasons none of that will happen first the baby which by the way is amazing and I have to be known as Aunty Chrissy but Secondly and being serious. Four told me he was going to ask you to marry him. I of course told him he couldn't because he didn't have a ring. That wasn't strictly true. He showed me the ring he had for you and told me that he had been carrying it since Evelyn had tried to stop you seeing each other before we went over the wall. He loves you Tris and I get a strange feeling no matter how mundane your life is you will have plenty of things to fill your time. You are Dauntless after all".

She gave me a very over exaggerated wink and I picked the pillow up of my bed and hit her around the head with it just as she was about to hit me back Tobias walked through the door. He looked at Christina with his best serious instructors face on and then said

"I'm sure there are better things you should be doing with your time."

Christina's face dropped as she quickly walked to the door mumbling about some fun she could have with Nathaniel. When she left and the door closed Tobias came over and in seconds he was laughing

"I can't believe that still works after what we have been through she can still be scared of me." He shock his head laughing

"Well Four you are intimidating"

I can't keep a straight face and once again start to laugh.

He came over to me and started to tickle me I moved away from him whilst laughing he said

"What's my name"

"Four" I tried to say between laughing

"What's my name" the tickling got worse

" ok ok your Tobias your my Tobias."

As I said it he lowered his lips to mine and started to kiss me. I moved my arms round his neck pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss it occurred to me that if this was mundane life may be I shouldn't be scared. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I think I need to tell you about what happened in Boston."

He pulled me to his chest kissed my forehead I think he knew that it was going to tell was going to be hard to hear but we had promised no secrets to each other and I was determined to make that happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV

I know this is going to be hard to explain but I have to talk about what happened and why I chose to stay in the SIM. Tobias sat back on the bed and pulled me against him.

"It was really simple they would put me in SIMS then they would record my brain responses and also map my DNA. I thought the SIMS would be the same as before but these were all taken from my memories when I had shown a particular trait".

I had started to talk and I knew I had to continue

"The first memory I had to live through was when Jeannine had tested the new serum on you and I had to fight you in the control room. I didn't know it was a SIM everything was exactly the same except at the end when you woke up and you held me this time there was no comfort I woke up and I was strapped to a table and tired. It was after that sky started to get me extra food she told me about the baby and did everything she could to protect me she told me there were people she was working with on the out side and she would help me get out."

I slowed my breath and Tobias stroked my face as he silently waited for me to start speaking again.

"Next was an Abnegation memory the time I left you and handed my self in to Erudite that was a relief to wake up from at least I had sky looking out for me. After that I had to do 2 the first was when we were in Candour and I did the lie detector test and I had to tell Christina that I had killed Will seeing the pain in her eyes but again it was real I was living it but after there was no comfort from you that I had felt before. Straight after that was the memory from Amity where they gave me the peace serum I think it was the only one they could find I'm not exactly a kind person. It was when I was living that memory I knew that I was in a memory, in a SIM I realised what was meant to happen next and because of that I could change what could happen but with in seconds of that happening sky woke me up. She told me if Matthew found I could control that SIM he would just make another. She told me that I couldn't do it again."

Now tears were starting to flow down my cheeks I was getting to the part where I was going to have to explain why I had chosen to lock self in a SIM instead of fighting. I started to talk again leaving the tears on my face.

"The last time Sky put me in a SIM she had tears in her eyes and she said she was sorry. I thought she meant that David had found out about the baby she had told me what he would do. When I realised the memory I was entering I knew you would save me I knew straight away it was a SIM so I started to shout for you straight away. And you were there holding me. When I woke in your room had to tell myself you didn't know me that we were at the beginning but if that was the case I could stay there and live the life I was meant to have with you. When you came in and you were Tobias and not Four I was convinced that Matthew knew what I had done that and he was changing the SIM. I thought I had lost our baby that the only way I could be with you was to stay in the SIM. I don't want you think for a minute I would have chosen to stay there if I had known you were just outside or if I thought Matthew hadn't taken our baby I would have fought for you".

My voice broke and I was sobbing I needed Tobias to realise I would would never give up I would always fight for our family. Tobias wrapped his arms around me holding me close stroking my face.

" I know you would have fought to be with me. I'm sorry you had to relive all of that and I'm sorry I wasn't there to take away the pain and fear like I was before."

He sighed

"I heard what you said to Christina that you were scared I would leave you. That is never going to happen. I will prove it to you. Zeke and I are working on a way to get us back in to Chicago with out Matthew knowing but as soon as I do I'm takeing straight to the Counsel so we can Marry once you are Tris Eaton then we will work out a way to stop Matthew and start to live our scary Mumdane lives."

I couldn't help but laugh at his last comment. I rested my head against his chest and allowed my eyes to close sleep quickly took over me and I rested again safe in Tobias's arms.

Zeke POV

It's 4 o'clock I wanted everyone here before Tobias brings Tris here I need to speak to them all and make sure we're all on the same page.

Deep breath ok.

"Tris and Tobias won't be joining us for another hour. There are some things that need to be discussed. I know we have all lost loved ones I know you have come here firstly to help get Tris back. But look at the bigger picture did any of you really believe we could go to Boston break Tris out and have no repercussions. It's not Tris's fault any of this has happened I've lost my brother and Shauna will never walk again but that is because people have made decisions about our lives they have controlled us and that needs to finish now. I have 2 plans both of which need work and that is what we will do now so when Tris and Tobias do come and join us we will be telling them the plan for once not the other way round."

I out line the 2 plans firstly us going back to Chicago and taking as many of the people left living on the Fringe with as want to come we will approach the council and seek refuge for them and explain that Matthew maybe coming and try to find out what he is going to do and find away to protect The whole of Chicago. The second plan starts out the same but once every one in Chicago is safe we Will return to the airport and make out last stand there if we can find out what Matthew is up. Personally any thing that gets me home with Shauna is fine with me. After an hour we have decided on the second plan and all that is left to do is talk over the finer details with Tris and Tobias.


End file.
